La historia de una bufanda
by Tanis Barca
Summary: No se sabe dónde obtuvo Holanda su primera bufanda, él desde luego no va a decírselo a nadie. Holanda/España, Bélgica, Italia del Sur, Austria. Histórico. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Power no me pertenece, ni sus personajes tampoco.

**Notas de autor:**

_(1):_ Carlos I de España y V de Alemania  
>(2): Referido a los habitantes de Flandes y los Países Bajos, no a las aves de color rosa.<br>_(3): _Realmente el territorio no se llamaba Bélgica en aquella época, sino Flandes. Pero no hay ganas de marearle la perdiz al lector medio.

* * *

><p>La primera vez que lo vio fue el día de la coronación de Carlos (1). Aunque cuando lo recordaba todo, la escena se le presentaba más pomposa de lo que en realidad había sido, recargada, excesivamente llena de color, luz y aromas que parecía haber olvidado. Todavía sentía la brisa alborotándole el cabello, obligándolo a mirar en otra dirección.<p>

Las Cortes de Castilla enteras estaban reunidas allí, después de haber jurado como Rey a Carlos. Valladolid temblaba por el frío del invierno y ni siquiera la más gruesa capa de lana podía envolverle y protegerlo de él. España tiritaba con la ciudad, caminando entre la nobleza castellana situada enfrente del palacio, charlatana y chismosa, mientras esta bisbiseaba sobre los flamencos (2) venidos con el nuevo rey.

Él compartía las inquietudes sobre la Corte que se había traído Carlos desde Borgoña. Le daba un poco de reparo tener que comunicarse siempre con un intérprete y las maneras flamencas le resultaban extrañas, fuera de lugar. Allí, en Castilla, las cosas eran diferentes y, tal como habían dicho las Cortes, o Carlos acataba las directrices que habían impuesto o ya podía olvidarse de un pacífico reinado en España.

Eso también afectaba a la nobleza flamenca y por supuesto, a los mismos Países Bajos.

No olvidaba la primera visión, la impresión que le causó. Verlo allí, rodeado de humanos más altos que él –por aquél entonces-, el pelo caído hacia abajo, rubio, de porte desgarbado, vestido de túnica púrpura y azul y capa roja. Una suerte de adolescencia para un país. No podía verle los ojos desde tan lejos porque estaba ladeado, casi de espaldas a España. Sin embargo, por los comentarios de las damas que lograba escuchar, pudo saber que eran de color verde.

Como los suyos.

* * *

><p>Holanda detestaba las ceremonias aparatosas. Pensaba que no era necesario complicarse tanto por algo como el nombramiento de un rey. Simplemente había que jurarle, ya estaba. Nada justificaba tanto derroche, tanto tiempo perdido. Pero aunque no le gustase nada tragarse todo aquello, odiase haber realizado un viaje tan largo por mar y hubiese sufrido unas cuantas calamidades en el camino, el ver a Carlos, su otrora pequeño y travieso Carlos, convertido en rey de otro país, le generaba una compleja maraña de emociones y sentimientos.<p>

Por una parte se alegraba. Era normal, su rey ahora dominaba una extensión mayor de territorios y era sumamente poderoso e importante en Europa. Cualquiera se alegraría por su jefe en las mismas circunstancias. La otra cara de la moneda revelaba una complicada contrariedad, estrangulándole el estómago y el inicio de la garganta. Había visto a ese país, España, delante de Carlos, prometiéndole este último lealtad y fidelidad mientras durase su reinado. No solía juzgar a golpe de vista pero no le generaba mucha confianza. Sobre simpatía le era indiferente. No cambiaba demasiado su modo de ver las cosas, ni su forma de vivir. Tendría que aprender su idioma, qué remedio. Pero no era como si fuera a trastocar sus instituciones o costumbres. Viviría allí un tiempo, volvería a su casa y después regresaría a la península ibérica, así sucesivamente. Lo hacía por Carlos, nada más.

Ahora, allí de pie, aspirando el aire templado -a su modo de ver- de la media tarde española, observaba todo y a todos, fijándose especialmente en la Corte castellana. Y en España. Sabía que él no se daba cuenta, porque estando casi de espaldas era poco probable que alguien pudiese mirar nada. Pero Holanda sí que lo hacía, muy de reojo y refilón, de poco en poco.

Le llamaba la atención una cosa. España no dejaba de mirarlo insistentemente. Podía notar sus ojos, verdes, intensos y a la vez curiosos e inocentes, clavados en la espalda, intentando sondear su mente y su cuerpo. Escalofríos. No tenía idea de cómo ni por qué.

Pero le gustaba.

* * *

><p>Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…<p>

Contaba montones de monedas de diez en diez. Florines, ducados, maravedíes, doblones, reales de a ocho. Tintineaban unas encima de las otras, formando cada vez más hileras frente a él, sobre la mesa, bañadas por la luz anaranjada de las velas. Era de noche. Y hacía un frío espeluznante, salido de las profundidades del páramo nórdico.

Holanda llevaba un mes en su propia casa, después de haberse conocido la noticia del nuevo título real de Carlos. Habían transcurrido unos cuantos años desde que lo coronaran rey de España y enseguida, por lo que había oído y visto, había convocado a las Cortes españolas para subir los impuestos y así pagarse el trono de emperador del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico. Suspiraba, no sabía muy bien de qué, al pensarlo. Holanda no podía andar especulando sobre nada pero sabía que acumular tanto poder era peligroso.

Carlos, Emperador del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico. Rey de España y las Indias Occidentales en América. Rey de los Países Bajos. Conde de Barcelona. Duque de Atenas y Neopatria. Conde del Rosellón y la Cerdaña. Marqués de Oristan y Gorciano. Archiduque de Austria. Duque de Borgoña.

Era una cantidad gigantesca de títulos nobiliarios, de herencia real. Holanda no tenía idea de cómo se las arreglaría Carlos para no ganarse más enemigos de los que ya tenía. Él sí se preocupaba por esas cosas porque afectaban directamente a sus quehaceres. Una guerra perjudicaba el comercio y lo que menos quería ahora era interrumpir las líneas con España y su lana de tan buena calidad. Llevaba años comerciando ese producto, vendiéndole luego los paños y tapices que no se cansaba de ver en las paredes de todos los salones castellanos. Se le hinchaba el pecho de soberbia cuando constataba el gusto casi enfermizo que tenía España por sus manufacturas.

Cuando terminó de contar todos los montones de monedas, apuntó las cifras en un pergamino, ordenadas por cantidades y valor. Después metió cada tipo de moneda en un cofre pequeño, cerrado con dos candados de hierro. Sumaban cinco cofres, que introdujo a su vez en una última arca, mucho más grande y segura. A esta le echó cinco cerrojos. Abrió un hueco, ya hecho en el suelo de madera, y echó allí el baúl, tapando el agujero con los tablones sueltos y estos, con la alfombra de piel.

Se frotó los ojos al erguirse, notando que le dolía la espalda de haber estado horas encorvado sobre el dinero. Apagó las velas. Bostezó, revolviéndose el pelo, caído y algo enmarañado. Era muy tarde y tenía sueño, lo suficiente como para acostarse, pensar en algo no muy complejo durante cinco minutos y caer rendido. Pero eso no sucedió. Acostado de lado, sin querer se encontró pensando en todo y en nada, con los ojos abiertos a la oscuridad. Cerrarlos no le reportaba una sensación de poder llegar a dormirse, estaba inquieto. Dio varias vueltas en el jergón, encontrando poco después una postura cómoda y medianamente aceptable.

Suspiró. Cerró los ojos. Y de nuevo lo vio, allí en medio del vacío oscuro y tenebroso, cayendo en blanco y negro girando sobre sí mismo hasta mostrarle un infierno rojo y furioso.

* * *

><p>España jamás se había sentido tan horriblemente dividido. Por una parte, su tierra, por otra, su rey. Era frustrante y complicado, muy complicado.<p>

Había estallado una rebelión en Aragón, la gente ya la llamaba "Germanías". Aunque era mucho más correcto decir que llevaban dos años alzados contra la nobleza germana y flamenca, aquella asentada en los territorios después de que Carlos se hubiese ido a comprar su puesto de emperador con el dinero de los castellanos. Que esa era otra. Castilla, levantada también en armas en lo que denominaban "Guerra de las comunidades".

¿Tan difícil era entenderse? ¿O al menos intentar compaginar las cosas?

De nuevo España querría haber podido olvidarse de aquello pero eran cosas que le estaban haciendo sangrar, escupir por la boca y chirriar del sufrimiento interno. No dejaba que nadie atisbase ni un solo rescoldo de esa profunda depresión, la de saberse en proximidad de combate intenso, la de estar perdiendo las fuerzas por culpa de los azotes de Peste Negra. Ni siquiera a Romano, tan joven e inocente.

Dentro de uno de sus muchos palacios en Toledo, España tosía, echado boca arriba en el lecho, sin ver apenas los intrincados diseños del techo de madera. No tenía hambre, no tenía sueño, no quería hablar. Sólo que Carlos volviera y cumpliese las promesas para que así todos se calmasen.

Los sirvientes entraban, controlaban su estado y luego volvían a salir, ocupados con sus quehaceres. Tenían órdenes de no dejar pasar a nadie y no molestar por si mismos. España quería estar solo, por muy raro que le pareciese. Y así lograba relajarse un poco, entre punzadas y calambres de dolor, estremecimientos e incluso hipos.

Abajo, en el vestíbulo oscuro y frío, merodeaba Romano, que por indicación de España, trataba de quitarle el polvo a los marcos de los cuadros, sin demasiado éxito. El niño estaba subido a una pobre escalera de mano, insegura y temblorosa, mientras agitaba el plumero delante de los cuadros. Refunfuñando claro estaba. Muchos sirvientes pasaban cerca, lo miraban y seguían su camino. Romano despertaba diferentes percepciones, desde la imagen de pobre territorio subyugado, la de criado inútil, y pasando a adorable italiano y crío gruñón.

—España, bastardo. — siempre decía entre dientes cuando le tocaba hacer trabajos desagradables, lo cual se resumía a siempre.

Terminó la limpieza deprisa y corriendo, como tantas otras veces. No prestó verdadera atención a lo que estaba haciendo al bajar, de modo que resbaló del peldaño sobre el que se estaba apoyando. Al darse cuenta de que caía hacia atrás, pensando en el dolor del golpe contra el suelo, profirió un grito a medias. Sin embargo, el batacazo no llegó a sucederse. Con algo de atino y buena suerte, alguien lo había visto resbalar, apresurándose a ayudarlo recogiéndolo en brazos. Romano agradeció en silencio que alguien fuese tan caritativo pero se quedó blanco cuando alzó los ojos y se encontró con el rostro adusto de Holanda.

—¡T-Tú! — exclamó el niño, nervioso.

No era ningún secreto. A Italia del Sur no le agradaba aquel chico tan alto, tan rubio y blanquecino, tan serio. Le daba miedo además de por lo obvio. Holanda alzó una ceja, dejando al chiquillo en el suelo.

—Creo que podrías darme las gracias, ¿no? — cuestionó a la vez que separaba la escalera de la pared y se la tendía a Romano— ¿España no te enseña modales o qué?

Romano se sonrojó un poco. Holanda daba por hecho que si España no le instruía, ya de por sí el no sabía comportarse, lo cual era falso. Frunció el ceño, molesto y empuñó con fuerza su plumero, como si le amenazara. Había tomado la escalerilla, dejándola a un lado.

—¡C-Cállate, ¿qué sabrás?

Holanda desvió la vista, escasamente interesado en iniciar una discusión con un niño pequeño y maleducado. No había hecho un viaje tan largo para eso, trayendo a su hermana consigo porque no era buena idea dejarla sola con Francia tan cerca. Aparte de quedarse durante un tiempo, esperando que a Carlos se le ocurriese volver de Borgoña., tenía que hablar con España sobre esa mala gestión que estaba llevando sobre sus rebeliones. Ya se lo había dicho por carta, no quería secuelas en las transacciones comerciales. Pero al parecer tendría que objetarlo en persona para que le hiciese caso. Que fuese su "jefe" no significaba nada.

Holanda echó a andar por la antesala, en dirección al salón siguiente. Seguramente España estaba en alguna de esas recámaras, Dios sabía haciendo qué. Sin embargo, antes de que llegase siquiera a cruzar el umbral de la puerta, oyó la vocecilla chillona de Romano.

—¡E-Eh, espera! ¡¿Adónde vas?

Holanda no se molestó en mirarlo, ni siquiera cuando este le alcanzó, correteando aun con el plumero en la mano.

—Sólo vengo a hablar con España, no es nada que te interese. — contestó con algo de sequedad. Lo cierto es que quería hacerlo cuanto antes y poder irse a comer algo, llevar a su hermana a pasear por los jardines y olvidarse un poco de los problemas con un poco de tabaco en pipa. Pero al parecer, las cosas no estaban por la labor de salir bien paradas.

Romano se había interpuesto entre la puerta y él.

—Apártate. — ordenó Holanda sin miramientos. No quería tener que quitarle de en medio por la fuerza, no era de su gusto hacer eso con los niños pequeños.

—No, no puedes ir a verlo. —Romano pareció vacilar un poco al espetarle. — Está… n-no está disponible.

Romano se sentía estúpido. Sabía perfectamente que a España no se le podía ver. Tenía que alejar a Holanda de él hasta que se recuperase porque a saber de qué era capaz. Además, a España sólo le molestaba él.

—Mira, Italia del Sur… — Holanda le llamaba muy pocas veces por su nombre completo, por no decir ninguna. — Conozco perfectamente la situación que atraviesa España, por eso mismo tengo que hablar con él, así que o te quitas de en medio… o te quito yo.

El niño tembló ante la amenaza. En verdad asustaba, tan alto, tan grave, con esos ojos verdes amenazadores, tan diferentes a los resplandecientes de España. Tragó saliva y empuñó el plumero, dispuesto a defenderse. Holanda suspiró, hastiado y se agachó, agarrando el niño de la cintura y cargándolo bajo el brazo, como si fuera un bulto sin importancia. Romano pataleó, protestando para que le dejara en el suelo y que parara, que a España no se le podía importunar.

Hicieron tanto ruido que en mitad de las escaleras se encontraron al propio España, el cual, irritado por el tumulto, había decidido averiguar por si mismo qué sucedía en su casa. Estaba febril y algo tembloroso pero eso no le impidió regañar a Holanda. Este gruñó por lo bajo, recalcando lo desagradable que le resultaba el favoritismo, así que soltó al crío, que correteó hasta esconderse detrás de España, acusándole aún de armar todo el escándalo. Sin embargo, España, con buenos modos, convenció a Romano para que le dejara solo con Holanda a cambio de una ración extra a la hora de la cena.

Holanda observó de reojo la marcha del territorio italiano, desviando la vista después hacia España.

— Vas a tener un problema serio como no dejes de consentirlo así. — fue una observación áspera por parte de los Países Bajos, una que España desoyó con un gesto de su mano, cansado.

—No seas tan duro, sólo es un niño.

España empezó a subir las escaleras, de vuelta a su alcoba. Una vez resuelto el misterio del bullicio, no tenía sentido permanecer en medio de los peldaños, en la penumbra. Holanda lo siguió incluso hasta adentro del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras él. España se hacía una idea ligera de qué quería pero no tenía la cabeza para asuntos políticos. Aún así hizo el esfuerzo de escuchar las demandas de Holanda, con su sempiterna sonrisa conciliadora.

—Te dejé las cosas bien claras, España. No me importa lo mal que estés, todos tenemos problemas, pero no me gustan las consecuencias de tu estupidez, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?

España suspiró. Claro que lo sabía, había leído su carta. Y si no se le había respondido era porque estaba seguro de que Holanda acabaría por volver a la península. Comenzó a quitarse las alpargatas.

—No es mi estupidez, la gente no está contenta con que su monarca pida dinero para comprar un cargo, por muy importante que sea. No ha cumplido con sus promesas y ha colocado a extranjeros en los puestos que pertenecen por derecho a la Corte española, ¿te gustaría que te pasase eso a ti?

Aunque se sentía débil, todavía tenía fuerzas suficientes para volverse hacia Holanda y encararlo un poco. Era el jefe, tenía que imponerse. Holanda le mantuvo la mirada durante un instante, en silencio, hasta que abrió la boca, sin cejar en su empeño de que España tomase las riendas de sus propios altercados.

—Carlos no tiene la culpa de que seas incapaz de reprimir rebeliones en tu propio territorio, así que no lo pongas de excusa. Ni siquiera sé como has sido capaz de mantener contigo a las colonias americanas o a ese crío malcriado.

Eso fue un golpe duro y bajo, puestos a añadir, contra su esfuerzo. España pisó el suelo, descalzo, después de haber arrojado el calzado al otro lado del cuarto, con la mirada fija en él.

—No te atrevas a meter a Romano en esto, además…

Iba a avanzar hasta él, para propinarle un empujón digno de su enfado, pero no pudo. Súbitamente se le fue la cabeza, avasallada por un mareo indómito. Un dolor intenso le recorrió de arriba abajo, martilleándole los costados, los pulmones y la mente. No fue consciente de que le fallaban las rodillas, ni de que estas golpeaban el suelo, haciéndole caer como un plomo. Ni siquiera de que dos brazos le sostenían, ni de que una voz maldecía con palabras de un idioma que no supo reconocer. Nada.

Lo único que vio, antes de empantanarse en lo lóbrego del martirio y perder la consciencia, fue el color verde, uno brillante y furioso, ensartando sus recuerdos y pintándolos con una inefable y atroz sensación de sosiego.

Que extraño. Las cosas duelen menos si son de color verde.

* * *

><p>Había estallado un virulento brote de peste en Valencia hacía una semana. Los nobles flamencos allí posicionados se habían retirado, ahuyentados por las oleadas de la enfermedad. La milicia valenciana se había hecho con el poder y desobedecido las órdenes de Adriano de Utrecht para disolverse. Se había extendido la rebelión de las Germanías por todo el reino, contagiando a las islas Baleares. Todo eso, unido a las muertes por la epidemia, fue lo que había ocasionado el desfallecimiento del reino español.<p>

España llevaba inconsciente desde entonces y nadie sabía cuando se iba a terminar aquello. Parecía el infierno. Todo habría sido diferente, se decía Holanda, si España diese signos de estar luchando. Porque si le viesen retorcerse en sueños, farfullar o simplemente acusar cambios de temperatura, él sabría que había una posibilidad de que despertase pronto o no. Sin embargo, España parecía estar muerto. Holanda le había tocado la frente una vez para comprobar su temperatura, cuando incluso el médico había tenido miedo de hacerlo. El resultado fue un desconcertante frío.

Al noveno día aun seguía en ese estado y la situación en las zonas afectadas parecía que no fuese a resolverse pronto. La gente estaba muriendo y luchando allí afuera, provocando que España estuviera suspendido en el tiempo, a la espera del cambio definitivo. No había que ser adivino para pensar que posiblemente se estuviese debatiendo, gestando, su final o su continuación. Si las rebeliones de los comuneros y las germanías seguían su curso, si la peste negra no remitía… España podía fraccionarse. Y si eso sucedía, dejaría de existir como país, legando el territorio al nuevo que le siguiese. Holanda sabía eso. Y a la vez habría querido ser igual de pequeño e inocente que Romano, para no saberlo.

Sentado a la mesa de uno de los salones menores del palacio, Holanda fumaba, ausente, mirando de cuando en cuando a su hermana pequeña, Bélgica (3) intentando convencer a Italia del Sur para que probase bocado. Romano llevaba negándose a comer desde que España cayera en ese mudo estado helado. Alegaba que si no podía quejarse de la comida que hacía el bastardo, no tenía sentido comer. Bélgica sonreía muy débilmente, resignada, y trataba de animarlo con otra cosa. Holanda simplemente le miraba y continuaba pensando. Lo comprendía, lo comprendía muy bien.

El humo giraba sobre si mismo, conformando hilos de plata y zarcillos grises al salir flotando por el agujero de la pipa. Parecía una exhalación cuando Holanda lo expulsaba por la boca, denotando impaciencia por algo. Bélgica le recriminaba para que no fumase tan cerca de Romano pero él no hacía caso. Tampoco es que le importase demasiado la salud de ese crío refunfuñón.

Poco a poco las horas iban pasando, sin que ninguno de los tres dijese o hiciese algo. Romano se mostraba enfurruñado con el Mundo, sólo dócil a los murmullos y caricias de Bélgica. Esta sonreía lo mejor que podía, sin conseguir ocultar la preocupación por el Jefe. Holanda directamente estaba irritado. Sabía con quién y sabía por qué. Sólo le restaba esperar y aunque mostraba tener una paciencia algo holgada, en esa ocasión no le servía para mucho. Miraba insistentemente hacia la puerta, soltando humo cada vez con más frecuencia.

Hasta que llegó.

Una sirvienta, algo desaliñada pero respetuosa, entró a la habitación, haciendo una reverencia.

—Mis señores, el Emperador ha regresado. —le brillaban los ojos de emoción. Todo el mundo quería ver a Carlos, convertido ya en Emperador del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, después de tanto tiempo fuera.

Holanda profirió un gruñido, apagó la pipa y se levantó, todo a una velocidad tan rápida que ni siquiera Bélgica pudo detenerlo para pedirle explicaciones. Nadie interrumpía a un emperador cuando volvía de un viaje. Pero Carlos tenía que saberlo, tenía que arreglar las cosas o se iría todo al Infierno. Holanda atravesó el umbral desoyendo las preguntas a viva voz de su hermana, seguido de la mirada de Italia Romano. Preguntó dónde podía encontrar al emperador y varios le indicaron la alcoba real. No dudó en subir los peldaños de la torre aunque a cada escalón que pisaba, su determinación se iba haciendo más floja. No sabía cómo abordarlo para decirle lo que tenía que decir. Pero debía hacerlo o sería el final de algo que realmente no quería que se terminase.

Cuando Carlos le dejó pasar, Holanda lo hizo despacio, saludando con una tenue reverencia. El emperador sonrió, Holanda era su favorito de entre todos los territorios que gobernaba.

—Ah, mis amados Países Bajos, me alegro de verte después de tanto tiempo, ¿cómo te sientes?

Siempre preguntaba lo mismo.

—Como siempre, supongo, gracias por preguntar

—Eso está muy bien, al menos alguien que no se queja por todo. —Carlos pareció suspirar mientras su ayuda de cámara le quitaba el fajín.

Holanda apretó un poco los dientes. Claro que no se quejaba, ¿cómo hacerlo cuando era el que mejor sobrellevaba las cosas? Silenciosamente, observó un poco más a aquel hombre que había sido su chico, su príncipe, su rey y uno de los humanos a los que más apreciaba. Y cuantos más segundos pasaban, más se desvanecía ese aprecio. Tragó saliva. Y atacó. Sabía que si se lo pedía él no se negaría, por muy orgulloso que se mostrase.

—Carlos… — oír su nombre de pila por parte del territorio holandés hizo que el susodicho lo mirase, con curiosidad. Holanda no vaciló esta vez. — Tenemos que hablar.

* * *

><p>Se había acabado. De una forma violenta, eso sí, pero efectiva. Carlos, con un ánimo increíble, había reprimido las revueltas. Se controlaba el brote de peste y se estaban llevando a cabo reformas en el gobierno. En medio de esos acontecimientos despertó España.<p>

Lo hizo desorientado, no sabiendo qué había sucedido, ni por qué estaba en cama. Lo último que recordaba era esa incipiente charla con Holanda y un suave color verde ocultando el resto de pensamientos posteriores. Sin embargo, tan pronto como se supo la noticia de que el señor de la casa ya estaba consciente, el palacio entero estalló en un sigiloso y oculto alivio. Bélgica fue a verlo, con Romano en brazos, el cual enseguida se bajó al suelo, farfullando que ya había sido hora de que despertara. España había sonreído, tierno y le había abrazado, disculpándose con él por no haberlo podido cuidar. Romano pataleó pero no demasiado, porque en realidad había estado muy intranquilo por el jefe. España luego le dio las gracias a Bélgica, dejándole un beso en la frente. Ella le abrazó también.

—¿Y tu hermano? — había preguntado España al separarse.

Bélgica tomó de nuevo a Romano en brazos, recolocándole el cabello a la vez que este protestaba, diciendo que estaba bien. Sonreía menos cuando respondió.

—Tuvo que irse esta mañana, tiene asuntos importantes en casa.

—Ah… — se sintió decepcionado, le habría gustado verlo después de tanto tiempo. Además, no podía evitar preocuparse, después de todo, estaba bajo su tutela.

Salieron de la habitación. España estaba hambriento después de tanto tiempo sin comer nada. Bélgica le había comentado sobre la llegada de cargamentos de cacao desde Sevilla, así que si querían, podía hacer chocolate. A Romano también le pareció buena idea.

Mientras comían, un sirviente accedió al saloncito dónde se encontraban, tendiéndole una carta a España por medio de una inclinación cortés. Este la tomó, agradeciéndole el servicio y le hizo retirarse. Leyó el remitente.

Era de Austria.

En ocasiones olvidaba que desde el matrimonio de Juana "la loca" y Felipe "el hermoso", Austria era algo así como su "marido", una especie de cónyuge por compartir los dos al mismo linaje de la familia Habsburgo. Hacía mucho que no lo veía, casi desde la ceremonia de coronación de Carlos como Rey de España. Leer su carta le despertó recuerdos ligeramente enterrados, como las noches que pasaron después de la boda de Juana y Felipe. Eso había sido inevitable. Sabía que lo suyo no era más que conveniencia, un acuerdo, pero eso no los eximía de jugar inocentemente.

Se sonreía pícaro al terminar de leer el rollo, guardándoselo en los bolsillos del jubón. Bélgica y Romano le miraron, curiosos, pero no lograron sonsacarle la causa de esa sonrisa ni el contenido de la misiva.

* * *

><p>Un día, casi entrando en la estación primaveral, Carlos llamó a España para que asistiese con él a un Consejo real. Eso era extraño, porque hasta entonces, el emperador no le había tenido en cuenta para nada, ni siquiera para pedirle la opinión sobre qué tipo de árboles plantar en el jardín.<p>

Carlos le puso al corriente de las reformas administrativas que había hecho desde antes y después de que se repusiera. Informó sobre los cambios de funcionarios en la Corte y le obsequió con un escueto "perdón". España se preguntó qué milagro había obrado el cambio en su gobernante. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho en eso, Carlos le enviaba a un viaje hacia América. La razón era simple, necesitaba recuperar el ánimo de antes de las rebeliones y visitar los territorios de ultramar, escoltar a los barcos, encargarse de ello, era buena ocupación para eso. España no dijo que no, pero le disgustaba dejar atrás a Romano y a Bélgica allí, sin él. Y luego estaba Holanda, al que no había visto desde que cayera enfermo.

Pensó en eso cuando salía del Consejo. No sabía muy bien que asuntos retenían al territorio holandés en su casa. Ni siquiera le había escrito. Vale que Holanda no fuera demasiado amable con él pero por lo menos podría haber dejado alguna excusa rancia detrás de él. Ni siquiera Bélgica había tenido noticias suyas y eso era aun más extraño. No podía evitar sentirse inquieto, impaciente, anhelante por saber de él. ¿Estaría aun enfadado?

La mañana prevista para iniciar el viaje a Cuba brillaba con un sol radiante. Sevilla resplandecía y la mar estaba en calma. La gente se apiñaba en el puerto, queriendo ver como los marineros subían loes pertrechos y las mercancías, también para despedirse de los valientes que partían al Nuevo Mundo. Una empresa así siempre era motivo de excitación y también de esperanza. O de no retorno.

España, de espaldas a la carabela sobre la que viajaría, se despedía de Bélgica y de Romano. A ella le dio un abrazo largo, acariciándole el pelo rubio con afecto. Echaría de menos a Bélgica y su sonrisa de gata dulce. Al separarse, ella le dejó un beso en la mejilla, rogándole que tuviera cuidado. España asintió, sonriente, para acto seguido hincar una rodilla en el suelo, frente a Italia del Sur. Romano, callado, estaba sujeto a la mano de Bélgica pero se soltó en cuanto vio que España le prestaba atención. El niño tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, enfurruñado. No le gustaba que España se fuera, luego se quedaba solo y eso era horrible. Aunque esta vez Bélgica estaba con él, las cosas no eran iguales.

—Pórtate bien, ¿vale, Romano? — las despedidas no le impedían sonreír a España, con todas sus ganas. — Volveré pronto.

— C-Como si me importara eso, maldición. —Seguía sin mirarlo directamente. Incluso se encogió al sentir los dedos de España acariciándole el pelo, muy suave. Levantó la cara, tímidamente, cuando España dejó de tocarlo, encontrándose con sus ojos cálidos que clamaban por un adiós del chiquillo. Romano tomó aire. — B-Buen viaje…

España amplió su sonrisa, le acarició la cabeza de nuevo y se irguió. La chaqueta larga y roja ondeó tras él, culpa de la brisa marina. Aun faltaban unos minutos para tener que embarcar y sin querer, España se vio buscando entre la multitud. Todo en vano, él no estaba y no iba a venir. Denostó su decepción con un suspiro ahogado, que Bélgica comprendió.

—No te sientas mal, no le gustan las despedidas. — ella le apretó cariñosamente el brazo, queriéndole hacer entender que en verdad Holanda detestaba verlo a él subirse a un barco hacia las Indias Occidentales sin saber si iba a regresar entero.

España se encogió de hombros, no quería darle mucha importancia. Pero se la daba.

—Está bien, no pasa nada. — disimuló su desilusión con una nueva sonrisa, que sin embargo se congeló, trasformándose en una mueca de sorpresa, al ver a Holanda caminar hacia ellos entre la muchedumbre.

Ya llamaban a todos para embarcar. El sonido de los silbatos angustió al reino español y eso fue lo que le hizo avanzar hacia Holanda, en lugar de hacia el barco. Holanda se detuvo, ligeramente desconcertado. No le iba a dar tiempo.

—¿Qué haces, idiota? —masculló cuando se encontraron, entre toda esa gente que ya gritaba diciendo adiós a los marineros. — Van a irse sin ti.

—¡Claro que no! — exclamó España. —¿Y tú qué hacías? ¿Pensabas que si venías tarde no me despediría de ti?

—No me gusta despedirme.

—¡Pero a mí sí!

Volvió a sonar el silbato, ya salía la segunda carabela. La de España era la cuarta. Holanda arrugó el entrecejo, hastiado. España compuso una mueca, más parecida a un puchero de despecho. Luego suspiró, resignado.

— Al menos dime que estarás en casa esperándome…

Holanda bufó, desviando la vista, irritado.

—¿Y dónde narices quieres que esté? Te recuerdo que estoy obligado a quedarme allí mientras tú no andes en el continente.

Carlos se lo había pedido, que al menos hiciera el esfuerzo de mantener el orden en España y los demás territorios, a cambio del favor que le hizo de cumplir severamente y a rajatabla con las promesas a las Cortes de Castilla.

—¡Bien, volveré lo más pronto que pueda, así que no tienes que preocuparte por nada! — la sonrisa de España se hizo radiante, algo que hizo que sin querer, Holanda se sonrojara muy, muy débilmente.

—Ya, lo que digas.

España extendió la mano, todavía sonriendo, pero de una forma distinta, mucho más suave y dócil. Sonó el tercer silbato. Holanda lo miró en silencio, indeciso.

— ¿Hasta la vuelta? — preguntó España, tranquilo.

Por un instante, Holanda pensó en darle un manotazo, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, lentamente, le estrechó la mano, notando enseguida la fuerza y vitalidad de España al apretar ligeramente los dedos. Por un segundo quiso tirar de esa mano hacia él. Y de nuevo no lo hizo. Se soltaron.

—Bien, nos vemos — España se echó un par de pasos hacia atrás.

De lejos oyó la voz de Bélgica.

—¡Date prisa, España!

Justo después sonó el cuarto silbato y España echó a correr, riendo casi a carcajadas.

—¡Portaos bien!

Holanda comenzó a caminar a la vez que España casi saltaba por la pasarela, subiendo en el último segundo al barco, quedando sentado en la borda. La carabela ya zarpaba al llegar Holanda hasta la altura de su hermana y Romano, los cuales habían estado mirando el encuentro. Bélgica intentó descifrar la expresión de su hermano mayor pero él permanecía serio, mirando hacia España. Este último se había girado y se despedía con la mano. Bélgica correspondió, Romano a medias y regañadientes. Holanda tan sólo le miraba marchar. España no podía estar muy seguro pero, a pesar de la lejanía, quería creer que, en verdad, Holanda estaba sonriendo, leve.

* * *

><p>Nunca un año se le había hecho tan largo. Ni tan aburrido.<p>

Holanda estaba en su cuarto cuando oyó el jolgorio subir hasta su ventana, haciendo que se asomara por ella para ver que diablos estaba pasando. Abajo, en el jardín lateral, estaba su hermana, un séquito y Romano rodeando a España que, al parecer, había regresado del Caribe. Observó al grupo durante un momento sin que estos supieran que él miraba, después volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. No es que le importase demasiado, al fin y al cabo, España se iba de viaje durante más tiempo del previsto. Aunque no negaba que había echado de menos discutir con él sobre los gastos.

Doblaba un trozo de pergamino terminado cuando alguien abrió la puerta sin llamar antes. Frunció el entrecejo. Bien sabía la gente que había que pedir permiso para entrar, pero nada, nadie hacía caso. Aunque el que entró por la puerta era el que menos caso hacía.

—¡Holanda! No has ido a recibirme. ¿Me has echado de menos?

España cerró de un portazo, más borracho de alegría que de otra cosa. Holanda bufó y le fulminó con la mirada, sin levantarse de su silla junto a la ventana.

—Por supuesto que no, idiota. — ni en sueños admitiría lo contrario. — Y deja de gritar, te oigo perfectamente.

España profirió una carcajada y se acercó a él, adoptando una actitud molesta pero que se notaba fingida. Llevaba las manos a la espalda, como si ocultara algo.

—Oh, yo sí te eché de menos, ¿sabes? Quería haber venido antes pero Cuba se puso muy triste de pronto y no quise dejarlo solo después de tan poco tiempo. — Demonios, otra vez estaba hablando por los codos, pensó Holanda.

Cuba era una de las pequeñas colonias de ultramar, un niño pequeño que dependía de España en casi todo. A España le enternecía cuidarlo, igual que a Romano, sólo que a Cuba no se lo podía traer. Era mucho más seguro que estuviese en su isla.

—Oh, adivina qué. — dijo de pronto el reino español, cortando su propia verborrea.

—Adivino. — Holanda le siguió el juego, a ver si así se cansaba y le dejaba continuar con el trabajo. España sonrió, satisfecho y, sin dejarle decir nada más, le extendió una cajita de madera. Era lo que había estado ocultando todo ese rato. Holanda alzó ligeramente una ceja, intrigado. — ¿Qué es?

—¡Un regalo! — Holanda tomó la caja y se la acercó a la altura de los ojos. Enseguida notó el aroma fuerte del tabaco cubano. — Pensé que te gustaría, las reservas de aquí se están acabando así que he traído más, ¡pero este es especial!

—No me digas, ¿por qué? — Holanda ya estaba hastiado a pesar de conservar la curiosidad.

España tan sólo sonrió, de esa forma suave y enigmática que convertía las duras facciones de Holanda en desconcertadas marañas de nervios.

—Ya sabes, podría haber dejado el cargamento entero en la bodega, repartido el botín entre mis camaradas e incluso haber pensado en no avisarte de nada, después de todo es mi mercancía. — No podía entender cómo esos ojos chispeaban tanto, pensaba Holanda oyendo sus palabras. — Pero ¿ves? Aquí estoy, después de todo el viaje, aun estando cansado y hambriento, he subido las escaleras hasta tu habitación y te he traído un poco por si querías fumar ahora. — Holanda abrió los ojos un poco de más, entre sorprendido y confuso. España se quedó en silencio, esperando a algo, hasta que se decidió a probar suerte — ¿No me darás las gracias aunque sea?

Sonreía de esa forma. España sonreía de esa maldita forma. Si Holanda no dijo nada fue por sentirse tremendamente en blanco, bloqueado. Entreabrió los labios pero los cerró inmediatamente, sin soltar palabra. Desvió la vista, barruntando un gruñido y dejando la cajita en la mesa. Parecía que iba a continuar con sus cuentas. España al ver eso, desdibujó su sonrisa feliz, dando paso a una más triste y decepcionada. Suspiró.

—Bueno, tenía que intentarlo. —murmuró, aunque Holanda pudo oírlo perfectamente. — Te veré en la cena.

Se dio la vuelta, tarareando una canción marinera por lo bajo, dispuesto a salir, darse un baño, comer hasta hartarse y echarse la siesta. Holanda clavó los ojos en su espalda, indeciso. Se sintió estúpido. En dos segundos pasó de no darle importancia a lo que España pensara a directamente sentirse un completo mal nacido desagradecido. Sintiendo de pronto un repentino temblor, la garganta se le anudó fuertemente mientras se levantaba de la silla, aferrando los dedos al borde de la mesa sobre la que estaba su trabajo. Siseó, apretó los dientes. Y dio los pasos.

— Eh, España. — el susodicho lo miró por encima del hombro, deteniéndose frente a la salida.

Lo había llamado a medio camino, alcanzándolo después. Nunca supo qué le hizo empujarlo, ni mirarlo con una fiereza inusitada, ocultando el verdadero sentimiento detrás de esa acción. Pero ahí estaba, eso es lo que estaba sintiendo. Ahí y ahora.

No se controló. Le sujetó del brazo, embistiéndolo contra la puerta, sin nada de delicadeza. Y atacando.

Un beso, al principio brusco y áspero, seco. Después más húmedo y caliente, de esos que te impactan contra el estómago y te dejan sin aire. No dura más que unos pocos segundos, es casi como un mordisco travieso. Tras eso choca el color verde, uno contra el otro incluso después de haberse separado. Holanda gruñe.

— Gracias. — es un susurro muy ronco, que inicia su retroceso hasta volver junto a la ventana, empezando a morir de la vergüenza.

España sonrió, no como siempre, pero igual satisfecho. Se relamió ligeramente, soltando una risita juguetona.

—Pues avísame cuando quieras más, ¿vale? Tú no te preocupes por nada. — no sabía cómo, pero Holanda tenía la certeza de que España no se refería al tabaco.

Después de su voz, Holanda oyó la puerta cerrándose, haciéndole saber que España ya se había ido. Se sentó en la silla, no pudiendo concentrarse en los números. Refunfuñó de nuevo, preguntándose qué narices había hecho y por qué. Bueno, sí sabía la respuesta a esas preguntas pero eso no le quitaba el pesar de encima. Tenía que estar mal de la cabeza. Algo.

Y sin embargo sabía, porque estaba seguro, de que ese beso no iba a ser el último.

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí la primera parte del fic. Estoy probando a jugar con varias situaciones y muchas fueron descartadas por ser clichés, aunque igual la última parte me lo parece. ¿Qué opinan?<em>

_Espero les guste._


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer:** **_Hetalia Axis Power_ pertenece a _Hidekaz Himaruya_

* * *

><p>En efecto, aquel contacto inicial se convirtió en el primero de muchos, todos a escondidas de los demás y ocultos a los ojos ajenos. No se trataba de vergüenza, no. Sólo que no estaba bien visto por nadie. Ambos sabían que se meterían en un lío si aquellos encuentros furtivos, tanto de día como a altas horas de la noche, se daban a conocer. La Iglesia podía llegar a ser muy rígida con conductas así, de modo que España y Holanda se aseguraban de coincidir casualmente, para no levantar sospechas.<p>

Aunque era mucho más correcto decir que era España quién buscaba a Holanda, con infinidad de excusas bajo el brazo para quedarse a solas con él. No importaba el sitio, tanto daba si era el sótano o la torre de guardia, la cocina o sus respectivos cuartos, Holanda siempre acababa cediendo. Eso no significaba que le disgustase ceder, de hecho sentía un hondo y críptico placer el comprobar que España le prefería a él antes que a su hermana, por poner un ejemplo, si bien únicamente fuera para dejarle un beso en la comisura de los labios y sonreír como un idiota antes de irse a cualquier otra parte. Holanda no quería admitirlo, pero estaba desarrollando una tonta dependencia hacia esos besos. Y a la vez unos celos horribles.

Holanda todavía recordaba, con algo de aprensión eso sí, la semana que Austria pasó en la casa con motivo de las sucesivas guerras contra Francia, alegando que las cosas no debían seguir así. Carlos era el rey y emperador de todos ellos y no podía permitirse que el reino francés y el Papa se opusieran al poder imperial. Austria era muy severo respecto a esos temas, aun cuando pelear no fuera su punto fuerte. Lo que más le exigía a España era que le proporcionase las tropas suficientes para combatir en el Milanesado, echar a los franceses y mantener a raya a los turcos. España sabía que tenía que hacer todas esas cosas pero no era tan alarmista como Austria. Sus Tercios eran lo mejor de lo mejor en Europa, el más potente y poderoso ejército creado hasta la fecha. Hiciesen lo que hiciesen los demás, no tenían posibilidad alguna.

Todas esas cosas las habían discutido en la habitación de España, a solas, sin saber que tanto Bélgica como Romano tenían la oreja pegada a la pared del cuarto contiguo, cotilleando la conversación. Holanda también estaba con ellos, pero apoyado en el alfeizar de la ventana, fumando de ese tabaco que tiempo atrás le había regalado España. No le interesaba saber de qué hablaban.

—Se supone que deberíamos estar haciendo inventario… — había dicho Holanda hacía rato, bastante malhumorado.

Los tres, era cierto, tendrían que estar ocupados con sus tareas pero, la curiosidad y, en cierta forma, los celos hacia Austria, casi los obligaron a espiar. Holanda sabía que Romano no soportaba que otros acaparasen la atención de España, por mucho que lo negase. Bélgica simplemente tenía en tan alta estima al reino español, que tampoco quería que otro fuera el preferente. Y Holanda, simple y llanamente, ardía por culpa de la envidia. Austria jamás le había inspirado mucha confianza pero el saber que España podía hacer lo que quisiera con él porque Austria no se iba a "oponer", era demasiado. Ese "matrimonio" era pura conveniencia, no obstante todo el mundo sabía que en la cama nada era interés y Austria, por mucho aspecto de señorito y mosquita muerta que tuviese, no tendría la valentía suficiente para airar a España, el reino más poderoso de Europa. Además, Holanda sabía, porque lo sabía, que España era un fuego que no se podía ignorar cuando te tocaba. No quería saber qué iba a pasar durante toda esa semana, su cabeza ya se ocupaba de imaginarlo.

Salió del cuarto, irascible, dejando a su hermana y a Romano aun escuchando la conversación del otro lado de la pared. Necesitaba despejarse, pensar un poco. Analizar aquellas emociones tan volubles y espontáneas en la soledad y oscuridad de su recámara, con el dinero y el humo como única compañía. No quería ver a nadie más por el resto del día. Prefería dormir sin cenar a encontrarse con la cara adusta de Austria y la sonrisa de España, una al lado de la otra.

Se encerró en su habitación, ordenando a los criados que bajo ningún concepto le molestase nadie. Después rellenó la pipa y retomó sus pensamientos, sentándose en un taburete junto a la ventana. No lo entendía. Quería y no quería verlo. Le ponía enfermo su carácter jovial y extrovertido pero le atraía sobremanera todo lo demás, los detalles y los despistes tontos, sus ojos chispeantes, su voz. Su cuerpo. Anhelaba un montón de cosas y al mismo tiempo quería resistirlas como siempre había hecho.

Mató el tiempo revisando cuentas pasadas, mirando por la ventana e ignorando ese dolor sordo que comenzaba a atenazarle el estómago. Había rechazado los inútiles intentos de sus sirvientes de hacerle salir para que fuera a cenar. Tenía un hambre comparada a la que pudieran tener siete lobos juntos pero no cenaría con nadie, no quería tener que ver unos ojos que no le miraban a él antes que a los demás. Eso podía parecer pueril y de hecho lo era. No existía nada más infantil que hacerse daño a uno mismo por culpa de querer parecer indiferente y enfadado a la vez. Holanda aun era joven, no conseguía ninguna de las dos cosas.

Encendió unas cuantas velas para alumbrarse después de que el sol se pusiera. Las pequeñas llamitas apenas proyectaban la luz suficiente como para poder leer bien y Holanda tenía los ojos cansados, pero aún así se propuso intentarlo. Colocó las velas en la mesa bajo la ventana, dejándola entreabierta para que entrara la delicada brisa de la noche. Luego abrió el baúl situado a los pies de su cama, extrayendo varios libros de él. Estaban algo gastados pero en buen estado. Se los había llevado de casa, para tener algún material que leer en los viajes y momentos solitarios como ese. Ignoró el rugido que le desgarró las entrañas como un cuchillo de sierra, sentándose en la silla junto a la mesa para comenzar a leer el primer volumen.

Los poemas flamencos no eran los más afamados de Europa pero para aquellos que lograban desenmarañar sus tortuosas y acariciadoras imágenes escondidas entre las palabras, podían resultar verdaderas bellezas. Holanda era capaz de beber de esas ilusiones escritas como si fueran las suyas propias. Se daba cuenta perfectamente de que muchas emociones plasmadas en el papel podría haberlas escrito él en su actual estado de encierro, ahogado en un mar de espesa y corrosiva desazón oscura. Pasaba las hojas, devorando los versos como si nunca hasta entonces los hubiera leído. Sólo quería distraerse, ocupar sus pensamientos con algo más, no pensar en ellos, en lo qué podrían estar haciendo después de años sin verse.

Terminaba el decimonoveno poema cuando se abrió la puerta, sin que nadie llamase antes. Eso le irritaba mucho, todos lo sabían. También sabía quién era el único que hacía eso. Holanda no levantó la vista del libro, ni siquiera cuando, al cerrar España la puerta, la corriente de aire apagó las velas, dejando el cuarto en semipenumbra. Holanda profirió un gruñido, mezcla de irritación y expectación. Levantó los ojos, cerrando la obra entre sus manos, dejándola sobre la mesa. Pero ni entonces lo miró, manteniendo los ojos clavados en la madera y apretando los dientes. ¿Qué quería de él después de haber tocado a Austria? Otra vez una furia ciega se adueño de él. Aun con todo eso, no lo miró. España se acercó despacio, sin decir nada hasta llegar a la mesa de Holanda. De él se desprendía el suave olor a lavanda, mezclado con el agrio de la cerveza y el dulzón del vino. No parecía estar borracho, pero tampoco totalmente sobrio. Holanda lo encaró entonces, levantándose justo cuando España alcanzaba su posición. De nuevo no dijo nada pero sí España, mientras le clavaba la vista como si fueran cuchillos afilados y hambrientos de una presa fácil.

—¿No vas a decirme nada? — no arrastraba las palabras pero se le notaba achispado.

Holanda arqueó una ceja, cosa que España no vio por culpa de la casi oscuridad de la habitación. La única luz entraba ahora por la ventana, débil y plateada. La luna creciente reinaba en el cielo despejado y claro, acompañada por las estrellas titilantes.

—Sí, que te largues.

Fue duro y directo, pero era así, no lo quería ver. Su presencia le recordaba las sensaciones amargas que había intentado evitar como un cobarde. Eso también le fastidiaba sobremanera, que en cierta forma se hubiese tenido que comportar así por su culpa.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres que te de las buenas noches?

Era su forma de decir que quería besarlo hasta quedarse sin aire. España, despistado como él solo, había estado todo el día preocupado y enfurruñado por la ausencia premeditada de Holanda. No había tenido idea de cual podría haber sido la razón de su comportamiento pero le inquietaba no tenerlo cerca aunque fuese para ver sus expresiones adustas e indiferentes. No se lo había dicho a nadie, pero lo que más ansiaba siempre, aparte de otras cosas como abrazar a Romano y arroparlo por la noche, era morderle los labios a Holanda y tornar esos aires tan fríos en otros diferentes. Como en deseo, en suspiros ahogados con la lengua.

Aunque sabía que esta vez no sería tan fácil como acercarse y rozarle la oreja.

—No, no quiero y ya puedes irte olvidando de hacerlo más. — Holanda compuso un gesto parecido a decir "Vete de una puñetera vez".

España entreabrió los labios para protestar, sintiéndose rechazado, algo que le dolía mucho. En esos aspectos era como un niño al que le negaban un capricho.

—Ni siquiera te he preguntado por qué no has ido a cenar, no entiendo qué te pasa. — incluso había fruncido el ceño.

España se movió para seguirlo al ver que Holanda iba de un lado a otro del cuarto, sin contestarle, mientras dejaba los libros en su sitio. Se le habían quitado las ganas de leer nada. Refunfuñó varias cosas por lo bajo y se volvió hacia él, con la chispa de la rabia ardiendo en los ojos.

—No, claro que no, nunca entiendes nada.  
>—Eh, no te pases de listo, escucha…<p>

—¡No, escucha tú!

No supo cómo siquiera tuvo el valor o la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo, pero en un arrebato casi homicida, Holanda había atrapado a España por el hombro y lo había empujado contra la pared, como la primera vez que llegaron a besarse. Esta vez, el hombro de España colisionó contra la mitad inferior de un cuadro, con tal magnitud que este se rompió. La fuerza del choque también lo hizo caer. El ruido sordo del marco agrietándose al golpearse contra la madera dura del suelo fue lo único que resonó en la habitación, además de las respiraciones poco acompasadas de ambos.

Era tal la intensidad, que a los dos se les había secado la garganta, conscientes de que de un momento a otro aquella discusión podría tornarse en fuego mortal.

— Hasta ahora no me había importado, pero quiero que te quede clara una cosa — Holanda sonaba extremadamente bajo y vibrante, con una extraña mezcla de enfado y tristeza— No soy tu juguete, ni tu segundo plato, así que olvídame y déjame en paz.

Podrían haber sido palabras mucho peores, más hirientes y afiladas, las que salieran de su boca. Pero eso fue lo único que logró decir para que España entendiese que no iba a soportar no saberse el único. Aunque había sido tonto pensar que desde un principio iba a serlo. Además, querer ser el único significaba querer ser "algo" y eso le estaba dando miedo, de sí mismo incluso. España no había desviado la mirada, concentrado en entender el mensaje oculto en los ojos de Holanda. Brillaban, no literalmente, pero él podía verlo. No era tan idiota para no saber ahora qué le ocurría. Estaba celoso.

—No quiero hacer eso. — dijo España, despacio, como tanteando el terreno. La mano de Holanda apretó más su hombro y él gimió un quejido. Los dos eran bastante fuertes, quizá España un poco más, pero eso no quitaba que Holanda fuese capaz de ganarle alguna que otra vez. — ¡Por Dios, Holanda, estás pensando de más! — exclamó sin querer.

Era tal la vehemencia que consiguió desasirse de su mano confrontándolo un poco. Sin querer pisó el cuadro roto del suelo, pero no le importó. Sin dejarle tiempo a nada, España le asió del cuello de la túnica, atrayéndolo esta vez por sí mismo. Daba gracias que eran de la misma estatura todavía porque estaba seguro de que algún día Holanda sería más alto que él.

Fue un beso diferente, entre voraz y apaciguador, dos conceptos que parecían no poderse entender. Y que sin embargo lo hacían, de una manera casi mágica. España pensó por un instante, un mísero momento, que Holanda le mordería y le apartaría, echándole de su cuarto después. Pero nada de eso sucedió. A medida que pasaban los segundos, podía notarlo tan desesperado como él en acariciarle la boca con la lengua. Holanda aun estaba enfadado, pero no le importaba, nada le importaba, si podía tenerlo para sí unos minutos de esa manera.

Poco después podían oírse sus jadeos involuntarios, tanto de uno como de otro. Tardaron poco en mirarse diferente, de otra forma, acariciadores. Incluso sus manos hablaban por ellos. Para España aquello no le suponía nada malo, de hecho era algo que deseaba abiertamente desde hacía mucho tiempo. Muchos besos habían sido con la intención de avanzar un poco más. Pero el éxito lo estaba consiguiendo ahora, Holanda parecía derretirse con un susurro en la oreja.

—España, oye, no…

Pero él chistó para que se callara. Holanda quería parar antes de tiempo y esta vez España no lo permitiría. Le demostraría que le consideraba algo más que todas esas impresiones que tenía de él. No era su juguete, no estaba jugando. Y no era su segundo plato porque Holanda era más que eso. Se lo haría saber bien.

—Si tienes miedo puedo dejarlo para luego… — España se sonrió al morderle la piel del cuello, notando ese estremecimiento y la tensión que sabía no dejaría admitir a Holanda que tenía miedo de seguir. — Pero asúmelo, quiero hacértelo, quiero hacerte de todo.

Holanda gruñó pero no como siempre lo hacía. Fue más bien un gañido al saberse atrapado. No debería haberlo provocado, no. Menos sabiendo que en cuanto España empezase a deslizar los dedos por su cuerpo ya no podría desear nada más. No entendía cómo, pero el Jefe era puro fuego y magia, ardor pasional y enloquecido.

—Vale, sí, vale, lo que sea. — la sonrisa de España se hizo más grande cuando lo oyó ceder ante sus deseos, una vez más.

Comenzaron a quitarse la ropa, casi con dulzura, el uno al otro, como si fuera un acuerdo implícito. A Holanda le temblaban las manos, los dos lo notaban, y era por ese mismo miedo. No era a lo desconocido, claro que no, era otra cosa.

—Vamos, no es como si no lo hubiese hecho antes, ¿no es así? — la mordacidad de España a veces le enfurecía, sobre todo cuando quería pasarse de listo. Holanda chasqueó la lengua y le deshizo el nudo de la cinta del pelo, haciendo caer los mechones sobre los hombros morenos de su amante. España se estaba dejando el pelo largo y no negaba que ese aspecto hacía que se le endureciese mucho más deprisa.

— No tengo por costumbre acostarme con hombres, no soy como tú. — Holanda terminó de quitarle la ropa, sin mirarlo directamente. Había pretendido ofenderlo pero eso era difícil. España soltó una risita y le llevó a la cama, colocándose sobre él, dominante.

— Pues estás a punto de ser como yo. — murmuró antes de volver a besarlo.

Era la primera vez que podían tocarse de verdad, sin nada de por medio como la ropa o la inhibición. Holanda aún se mostraba tenso pero enseguida se le esfumó la preocupación al sentir la piel caliente de España contra la suya, sus labios en el cuello y el pecho y los dedos en el pelo. Pero él no se quedó quieto, no iba a desaprovechar la ocasión que tenía de poder decirle, aunque fuese con el cuerpo, lo que quería. Que le quería, aunque ni él mismo lo supiese.

— Flexiona las piernas. — fue una orden ronca, señal de que las consideraciones se estaban acabando. Holanda lo hizo, un poco lento. España comenzó a bajar con los labios por su cuerpo, alternando la lengua e incluso los dientes. —Así, muy bien.

Daba escalofríos oírlo, del gusto, de la ansiedad. Holanda no sabía qué tenía que esperar pero lo imaginaba. No era tonto, sabía qué y qué no se podía hacer con la boca en el cuerpo de otro. Lo había hecho con mujeres, asumió que con un hombre era igual.

No se equivocó.

El jadeo que soltó al notarse dentro de la boca de España fue el primero de muchos aquella noche, no el más fuerte y tampoco el más sensual pero sí uno lo suficientemente audible como para comprobar que lo tenía en sus manos.

— Ah, España…

El susodicho levantó la cabeza de lo que estaba haciendo, se la sacó de la boca y se dedicó a masturbarlo un poco más despacio. Holanda se tensaba, retorciéndose un poco de vez en cuando, y tenía los ojos entornados, con los dedos de la mano derecha enredados en el pelo castaño de España, apretando las yemas sin quererlo, la piel perlada de sudor, tiritando a la vez, relamiéndose. Estaba proporcionándole una imagen tan erótica que ni en sueños se le olvidaría.

—Ya voy, ya voy, tranquilo. — susurró España, lamiéndole por última vez el miembro, antes de incorporarse entre sus piernas. Holanda también se incorporó, como un resorte, de nuevo supo lo que venía. España olió su temor, uno muy ligero y que nada tenía que ver con el de las doncellas.

España le mordisqueó los labios un poco a la par que Holanda intentaba lamer los suyos. Enseguida quedaron de nuevo tumbados, besándose, más despacio que al principio, como con más dedicación. Hasta que España entró en él. Holanda chistó y le golpeó el hombro, no muy fuerte eso sí. España se había olvidado de la delicadeza y se la había metido de golpe, haciéndole sentir en carne viva, como si le partieran por la mitad con una sierra. El dolor escocía, vaya que si lo hacía. De hecho, habría llorado de no ser por su natural carácter estoico.

—Hijo de puta. — masculló Holanda en cuanto España se detuvo.

España se rió flojito, casi tierno. Y se quedó quieto sobre él, mirándole desde arriba y a los ojos. Si España tuviera que describir el color exacto y el matiz preciso de verde en los ojos de Holanda, diría que era como trozos de prado, primavera fresca, algunas veces opacada por las nubes de lluvia. Eso pensaba que podrían ser, porque cuando los veía lo único en lo que pensaba era en hundirse en ese verde, deslizarse entre las espigas sin madurar y quedarse tumbado mirando al cielo. No sabía que Holanda pensaba lo mismo.

—Mira, si no te relajas… — comenzó a decir España.

—Estoy relajado, mierda, deja de hablar y muévete. — casi parecía una orden.

Pero no lo estaba. Lo supo en cuanto España se retiró un poco, a duras penas. Lo supo al sentirse de nuevo como si le estuviesen hincando una pica en las entrañas. Era un dolor agudo e intenso, profundo. Que se convirtió en delirio después, nada más relajar el cuerpo casi inconscientemente. Una locura. Un torbellino. Espirales brillantes.

Cuando Holanda abrió los ojos después de sacudirle uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida, se encontró con que España seguía tumbado en su pecho, quietecito y casi ronroneando del gusto. Aun no lograba respirar del todo bien, tenía la garganta seca, calor, de todo.

¿Qué habían hecho?

No quiso moverse pero algo le decía que, al igual que el primer beso, esa no sería la primera y última vez que lo hicieran. Suspiró, apartándose el pelo de la frente, deslizándolo hacia atrás. Se dedicó a mirar el techo, notando la respiración acompasada de España en su piel, los latidos de su corazón sobre los suyos propios. Quiso pensar que aquel momento bien le valía todo lo malo que pudiera pasar después. No lo admitiría nunca, pero le había gustado. Mucho.

Y eso también le asustaba.

* * *

><p>No era la primera vez que discutían. No es que se pasasen el tiempo regañando pero era bien sabido las diferencias que existían entre ellos. No importaba que fueran amantes, porque el trabajo iba primero siempre. España era un imperio con todas las letras y no podía permitir tonterías. Y mucho menos tonterías por parte de Holanda.<p>

—¡Es sólo un capricho tuyo! — fue lo que gritó España nada más conocer lo que estaba pasando en los territorios germanos del norte.

—¡Eso son sandeces, España, reconoce de una maldita vez que estás equivocado!

El motivo de la pelea no era nada más y nada menos que la aparición del luteranismo en Europa y la afiliación que estaba presentando Holanda para con esa corriente religiosa. España era muy poco tolerante con otros tipos de fe. Había expulsado a los musulmanes, desterrado a los judíos y quería deshacerse de los moriscos. No permitiría la blasfemia en su casa. Y Holanda parecía estar desafiando eso. España no quería pensar que Holanda pudiera ser protestante, le era totalmente inconcebible. Holanda, su Holanda.

—¡Eres tú quien lo está!

No lo pudo evitar, le soltó un bofetón, con la fuerza suficiente como para hacerlo trastabillar hacia atrás. Holanda parpadeó, ligeramente desorientado. Sentía la mejilla arder, la sangre burbujear y el corazón estallar de ira. España nunca le había puesto la mano encima. Que le golpease en un arrebato de furia se le hacía injusto. Tuvo que apretar los puños y hacer alarde de todo su autocontrol para no devolverle un puñetazo.

—¡Eh, espera! — le gritó.

España no le hizo caso. Después de golpearlo se fue de la sala, pisando fuerte y con grandes zancadas. Holanda sabía que estaba furioso, con él, con la situación, consigo mismo. Entendía que le supusiese un problema. Pero no era justo.

Felipe II era el rey de España y los Países Bajos desde hacía un tiempo. El hijo de Carlos no era mal rey, se preocupaba por las cosas y solucionaba los conflictos de manera eficiente. No era mal rey. Sólo que Holanda y a sus habitantes lo consideraban un extranjero sin derecho a gobernarlos. Hacerse protestante era la manera que tenía de demostrar lo poco que le importaba la fidelidad hacia Felipe, aun cuando eso supusiese poner en entredicho su lealtad personal hacia España.

Después de eso, se evitaron mutuamente, buscando la compañía de otros en lugar de la que en realidad deseaban. Bélgica le consolaba diciendo que ya se le pasaría el enfado al jefe, que no se preocupara. Holanda fumaba como si fuera una chimenea, irritado, sin sentirse culpable por nada. Vamos, eran países diferentes, España no tenía ningún derecho a decidir sobre su vida. Además, no era la primera vez que discutían por cosas como esa. Cada vez más veces eran las pequeñas cosas que España quería corregir en él. Costumbres, hábitos, modales. Y ahora la religión.

Era algo que no soportaba.

De hecho ya estaba dándole vueltas a una cosa aunque ni siquiera quería pensar en ella demasiado tiempo seguido. Muchos lo habían intentado sucesivas veces y varios lo habían conseguido. No era tan terrible si lo que quería era libertad de expresión y credo. Además, ya le habían propuesto alianzas en caso de generarse un conflicto armado. Si no lo había intentado ya era por…

—¿Hermano?

La voz de Bélgica, tan suave y sinuosa, interrumpió esa línea de pensamiento, haciendo que levantara los ojos parar mirarla. Ella lo observaba curiosa, entre eso y preocupada. Holanda llevaba, sin darse cuenta, muchos minutos seguidos mirando a la nada del patio.

—¿Estás bien?

Él exhaló humo, ladeando la cabeza para no hacerlo junto a la muchachita. Agachó los ojos. La pregunta era bien simple. Sí o no. No había más. Era como preguntarse si quería o no quería seguir allí. Holanda llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo en la península, sin querer entablando un vínculo con ese país que encabezaba el Imperio. Sin darse cuenta de que se estaba atando a algo mucho más fuerte que todo lo demás aunque la soga únicamente apretase su cuello. Quería quedarse, pero sería de idiotas hacerlo.

—No.

Bélgica asintió un poco, sentándose junto a él en el banco de piedra, abrazándose al brazo de su hermano mayor y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, suspirando. El crepúsculo del otoño era una preciosidad, coloreaba todo de matices dorados y ocres, haciendo brillar las hojas muertas de los árboles como si fueran joyas. Holanda echaría de menos esos colores cuando regresase al norte, ya se había decidido.

Sí quería continuar de la mano de España tenía que irse. Por mucho que le doliese a los dos.

* * *

><p>Se acabó. Se había acabado todo. Así, sin más, de repente, como un soplido a una vela. Se podría pensar que el final fue como aquellos que describen los libros de aventuras épicas. Finales con lluvia, mucho humo y sangre, gritos y heridos, muertos por todas partes. Y barro, también siempre había de eso. En esos finales, el protagonista regresaba a casa con el cuerpo y la mente trastocados. Le esperaba su amor, la chica, la doncella que amaba, en casa. Eso también pasaba siempre. Luego se abrazaban y besaban, llorando los dos por el reencuentro.<p>

Pero las cosas reales no eran así. La vida real era diferente y para nada asemejaba jamás la cruel atmósfera de inverosimilitud de un libro. No había humo, ni estaba lloviendo. Únicamente coincidían en la cantidad de sangre y muertos. Y el dolor, oh el dolor. España jamás había leído nada que describiera el crudo sufrimiento que estaba experimentando en ese momento. No debían de existir las palabras para dar a entender que su único deseo era llegar a casa, arrancarse la piel de cuajo o hundirse un cuchillo en la carne, gritar hasta quedarse afónico o golpear a alguien. No podía hablar porque era imposible hacerlo sin chillar lo mucho que odiaba todo.

Las derrotas dolían, las pérdidas dolían y las dos cosas juntas dolían mucho también. Pero él había perdido algo más. Nadie entendía eso cuando le decían que ya pasaría, que no pasaba nada y que en realidad tenía más tiempo para seguir con sus cosas. España no quería un territorio, no quería ganar una guerra. Le importaba poco ya su dominio en el mar. Que se lo quedara ese bastardo de cejas grandes. Sólo lo quería a él de vuelta. Verlo una vez más antes de que se grabara en su mente trastornada y febril la imagen de Holanda con un arcabuz en la mano, bajo el límpido cielo azul y mirándolo como si jamás hubieran sido nada. Eso era lo peor de todo, el no saber por qué. ¿Se había ido en realidad porque quería ser libre o por que le odiaba?

Se habían dicho y gritado de todo, herido, disparado, golpeado y empujado en cada batalla de esos largos ochenta años. Las vidas humanas que se habían perdido eran también un lastre en cada una de sus cabezas. La sangre derramada un derroche y las lágrimas silenciosas una desgracia.

Quería llorar. Y lo hizo.

Sentado en el patio central de su palacio, a la sombra de un roble alto y robusto, se dedicó a admirar la belleza del atardecer, en silencio. Le gustaba la primavera. Con ella todo era suave, de un fino color verde limpio y acariciador. Pero le recordaba a él y él a su vez le recordaba todo lo demás. Con lo cual…

—Eh.

España, que tenía la barbilla apoyada en los brazos sobre las rodillas, no giró la cabeza. Romano, de pie delante de él y con los brazos cruzados, le observó, ligeramente irritado. El niño no había ido para molestar, más bien para ver cómo estaba, algo que jamás admitiría en voz alta.

—Oye, no me ignores, maldición.

Romano se acercó a España. Aun estando este último sentado, Romano seguía siendo más bajito pero logró captar su mirada. La garganta se le hizo un nudo al ver los ojos acuosos y vidriosos de España, casi perdidos en la inmensidad. Al ver al jovencito, España agachó la mirada y las lágrimas cayeron. Aunque trató de limpiárselas enseguida, Romano las vio, dándose cuenta de que aquello era más que simple dolor físico o rabia por una derrota. A España le daba igual que tuviera las costillas a medio curar o la pierna izquierda todavía resentida. El corazón dolía mucho más.

—Lo siento, Romano, supongo que tendrás hambre, perdona. — lo dijo tratando de parecer despistado y alegre, pero no fue suficiente. El niño no era tonto, no se tragó esa mentira.

—I-Idiota, no quiero comida. — protestó al ver a España levantándose, dificultosamente. Este se detuvo, apoyando la mano en el tronco del árbol, mirándolo con algo de curiosidad a pesar de tener los ojos enrojecidos. —Q-quiero que… — se le atragantaron las palabras en la lengua. Desvió la vista y cruzó los bracitos. — quiero que no llores, maldita sea, no vale la pena, ¿me oyes?

Lo dijo en voz baja, como si le avergonzara decírselo, aunque España lo oyó perfectamente. Saber que Romano, que no lo odiaba como los demás, que se preocupaba por él, le arrancó una sonrisa de verdad, de esas que iluminaban las sombras que proyectaban las cosas bajo el sol. Romano se sonrojó cuando sintió los brazos de España rodeándolo y alzándolo en brazos, abrazándolo fuertemente. Por una sola vez, el niño no pataleó, sino que le rodeó el cuello y le devolvió el abrazo, todavía reprochándole que dejara de llorar, que eso le hacía ver débil.

Pero a España no le importó que Romano le llamase débil, de hecho, ahora era la única persona a la que le dejaría hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Se pasó semanas enteras tratando de no pensar en nada más que en si mismo. Por fin era alguien, un país independiente. Holanda, los Países Bajos, ya no tenía que darle cuentas a nadie, tan sólo dependía de su propia persona. Había sido duro, claro que sí, pero el resultado había valido la pena. Ya no más represiones. Podría hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera y así deseara su propio jefe.<p>

Lo único que lamentaba era haber dejado a su hermanita atrás. pero aquella guerra había sido tan larga y cruenta que jamás habría querido hacerla partícipe de su bando. En caso de que hubiese perdido, mejor sólo él que los dos. Además, estaría bien. La tutela de España no le hacía daño a ella, ni a Romano, por lo que no pasaría nada. Los echaba de menos eso sí, no lo negaba. También a él.

Las primeras noches después de firmarse el tratado de Münster habían resultado ser las peores. Ni siquiera las de período de campaña lo fueron tanto. Porque allí, solo en su lecho, envuelto en la silenciosa noche flamenca, pensaba en el pasado, y el pasado era más doloroso ahora que sabía que no lo iba a recuperar. En ocasiones pensaba en lo mucho que quería dormir otra vez con un cuerpo caliente al lado y que ese cuerpo le susurrara cosas y le acariciara el pelo. También echaba de menos ver sus ojos, ese verde que parecía arrancado del más suave traje de terciopelo, de las brillantes esmeraldas. Si España pensó alguna vez que los ojos de Holanda eran pedazos de prado, Holanda pensaba siempre que los ojos de España eran tramos de embravecida agua de mar poblada de algas. Lo pensaba incluso ahora, a tanta distancia.

Las separaciones dolían, eso lo sabía ahora muy bien. Realmente nunca habría pensado que llegarían a tanto, a una guerra tan larga. Ochenta años de batallas era un tiempo enorme siendo que las guerras duraban muchos menos años por lo general. Nadie olvidaba la de los cien años, claro que no, pero ya no estaban en el medievo. Las cosas deberían haber sido diferentes. Todo se había reducido a la tozudez de España por no dejarlo ir. Se había empecinado en quererlo arrastrar a la fuerza y así habían salido las cosas. No era su culpa en cierto modo. Acataban las directrices de sus jefes, nada más.

Incluso aunque hubiera motivos personales de por medio.

Holanda no se arrepentía, había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, simple y llanamente. Incluso con eso había demostrado que era más fuerte de lo que parecía y que el Imperio español no lo era tanto. Se había ganado enemigos, también aliados. No se arrepentía, nunca jamás.

Una mañana de finales de verano, Holanda terminaba de supervisar las instalaciones de los nuevos molinos de viento. Hacía un poco de calor, se había quitado la capa y remangado las mangas de la túnica de regreso a su casa. Varios aldeanos cercanos le saludaron, los sirvientes se inclinaron. Él correspondió con un gesto y una suave sonrisa. Ver a esa gente trabajando le hacía feliz. Era su gente, de nadie más.

Sin embargo, al traspasar el umbral de su casa, se le borró la expresión contenta de la cara. Allí, en el recibidor, se encontraba un hombre, charlando con una de sus doncellas. El jubón del individuo tenía bordado el escudo castellano. Holanda arrugó la frente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

—Ah, mi señor, ya me iba, le he dejado el recado a tu sirviente, que tenga un buen día. — el hombre hizo una reverencia bastante cortés al verlo llegar, saliendo por la puerta poco después. Holanda no se molestó en seguirlo, cruzó el vestíbulo desoyendo el relincho del caballo y el sonido de los cascos alejándose.

—¿Quién era ese? — le preguntó a la doncella, la cual sostenía un abultado paquete en las manos.

Esta se inclinó un poquito, acaso abrazando el objeto envuelto con sus brazos.

—Un mensajero, señor, me dio esto a mi en vuestra ausencia pero, ya que habéis vuelto…

Le extendió el fardo con delicadeza. Holanda lo tomó de igual forma, constatando que fuese lo fuese eso, era blando. Le dio unas parcas gracias a la muchacha y subió a su habitación. Quería darse un baño antes de abrir fuese lo que le hubiese enviado España. Además, ¿qué narices era? No le gustaba nada.

Inmerso en la tina de madera, Holanda siguió dándole vueltas al asunto del paquete. España y él no se hablaban desde que terminara la guerra y le desconcertaba el hecho de que de repente le enviase algo. En los viejos tiempos sí que le enviaba cosas, regalos y objetos desde América, pero ahora era diferente. Ya no se trataban, eran… diferentes a antes. Aunque tenía curiosidad.

Después de secarse y colocarse ropa limpia, Holanda abrió la envoltura de aquello, quizá incluso con algo de parsimonia, a pesar de que se encontraba solo en su habitación. De entre los pliegues del cuero y la tela, flotó una nota. Era un trozo de pergamino casi arrugado, con unas pocas palabras escritas. Holanda la tomó antes de que cayera al suelo, leyendo el firmante primero sin querer. Lo sabía, había sido España. Quizá lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza fue romper la nota, o arrugarla para arrojarla a la chimenea. Seguramente después habría desechado el regalo también, haciendo ver que no le importaba nada que viniese de sus manos.

No lo hizo.

Holanda se sentó en el borde de la cama, dejando el presente a su lado, mirando las pálidas letras negras que casi parecían nadar en el pergamino. Sin darse cuenta, se vio acariciando los trazos, despacio, como si en realidad volviera a tener el cuerpo de España al alcance. Tampoco se dio cuenta de que la añoranza le estaba apretando el pecho, ni de que le escocían los ojos por no parpadear. Dejó la nota a otro lado y tomó lo que España le había enviado. El tacto era suave, fino y refinado, los colores vivos y brillantes. Una manufactura exquisita, no podía negarlo. Entreabrió los labios, suspiró y tragó saliva. Luego se levantó, dejó aquello en la cama y llenó su pipa de tabaco, necesitaba un poco de humo.

Apoyado en el alfeizar de su ventana, chupaba caladas y caladas, mirando al cielo que comenzaba a nublarse. Sentirse nostálgico era desgarrador, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no podía recuperar lo que antes había tenido. No, era imposible recuperarlo. España le había enviado una pobre imitación de disculpa pero ni siquiera aclaraba por qué lo hacía. Encima llegaba tarde, como siempre. Uno a uno, los recuerdos le fueron asaltando, como si fuera un ariete a la puerta de un castillo. Dolía, eran golpes contundentes. No podía más.

Suspiró de nuevo, deslizando la mirada hasta clavarla en el alfeizar. Los ojos no habían dejado de picarle, sobre todo por resistir lo inevitable. Bueno, nadie iba a verlo si lo hacía pero…

Una. Dos.

—Idiota…

Se las limpiaba nada más derramarse solas. Las lágrimas. Aunque una vez empezaron a borbotear por sus mejillas, no pudo pararlas. Daba gracias de estar solo, aunque eso también le hacía sentir triste.

* * *

><p><em>Siglo XXI<em>

Dinamarca era un tipo que se interesaba por muchas cosas. Misterios y curiosidades de los demás, secretos. Era un poco cotilla, sí era cierto. Noruega y Suecia se lo hacían ver muy a menudo pero Finlandia le decía que no era tan malo. Bueno, no demasiado. Además, siempre cuidaba de no escarbar mucho en los asuntos de los demás si estos podían hacer daño.

Aunque había una cosa que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo saber, sin lograr desenredar el misterio que lo envolvía. De todo lo que había intentado saber por su cuenta, aquel era, sin duda, el asunto más complicado, y no porque fuese algo lejano o inalcanzable, si no por lo contrario. Nadie sabía tampoco de eso y de ahí emergía la curiosidad de Dinamarca. Saber algo antes que nadie.

Se trataba, nada más y nada menos, que de la bufanda de Holanda.

Dinamarca y Holanda eran amigos, bastante a decir verdad. Llevaban ayudándose en temas políticos mucho tiempo, se solían votar en Eurovisión y quedaban muchas veces para tomar algo o montar en bicicleta. Hasta incluso se habían acostado en alguna ocasión, borrachos y no tan borrachos. Y desde siempre, desde que lo conocía, Dinamarca lo había visto llevando esa sencilla bufanda azul y blanca. De no haberlo visto sin ropa, de no haberlo visto en pijama o salir de la ducha, habría jurado que Holanda jamás se separaba de ella.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no intentaba sonsacarle el origen de aquella prenda a su dueño así que quiso volver a intentarlo.

—Venga dime, si te la compraste en casa de China no tienes porqué avergonzarte, todos le compramos cosas. — fue lo primero que le dijo para abrir fuego y romper el hielo.

Esa noche en particular, Dinamarca y Holanda habían quedado en un bar en la casa de este último para tomar unas cervezas y hablar de sus cosas, como hacían casi siempre. Dinamarca se había quejado otra vez de que Noruega aun se seguía negando a entrar a la Unión Europea con todos. Coincidía en que las cosas no estaban muy bien, pero no era para tanto. Holanda le había escuchado la verborrea, como siempre, le había invitado a otra cerveza, como siempre, y también le había palmeado el hombro. Como siempre. Hasta que le oyó de nuevo sacar el tema de su bufanda.

—Estás diciendo tonterías, iDenemarken/i. — pero como si fuera un acto reflejo, se recolocó la bufanda alrededor del cuello, a la vez que le echaba un sorbo a su jarra.

Dinamarca le dio un codazo amistoso.

—No son tonterías, es lo más lógico. Aunque ya se me agotan las líneas lógicas, empezaré pronto a pensar que fue el regalo de una mujer.

Holanda se atragantó sutilmente, como si su amigo hubiese acertado de pleno. No era exactamente así realmente, porque aquella no era ni siquiera la original. Si él supiera…

Dinamarca sonrió y lo miró de lado, pidiendo otra cerveza al barman de la barra.

—Entonces era eso, debería habértelo preguntado antes, me habría ahorrado mucho tiempo… — inmediatamente se puso a pensar en las chicas más cercanas a Holanda. Como fue natural, la primera por la que empezó fue su hermana, Bélgica.

—No. — fue una contestación seca y parca. Holanda no quería que nadie supiese de la prenda que siempre llevaba al cuello por una buena razón y aunque en verdad sí deseaba a veces compartir el secreto, siempre se cerraba en banda.

Dinamarca dijo todos los nombres de mujer que se le ocurrieron, en todos los idiomas que conocía, cuando se le agotaron los países. Era un verdadero fastidio, sobre todo porque de esa forma, apenas bebía, no se emborrachaba y no se olvidaba del tema. Holanda estaba muy cerca de su límite de paciencia cuando le sujetó el hombro y apretó, mirándolo con algo de fiereza.

—Te lo cuento si te callas, ¿de acuerdo?

Dinamarca sonrió, triunfal.

—¡Vale!

—Pero no te diré quién es. —antes de que Dinamarca pudiera protestar, él lo atajó. — No, escucha, no quiero que se vaya sabiendo por ahí, ¿de acuerdo? Confórmate con eso y déjame en paz.

Le soltó, retomando su jarra, con la mirada algo perdida en el fondo de ella. Dinamarca entreabrió los labios pero no habló, se dispuso a escuchar lo que Holanda quisiera decirle. No quería conformarse, pero era mejor que nada.

—Tienes razón al decir que es un… regalo. Lo es, aunque realmente esta bufanda no es la original, ya sabes, las cosas se hacen viejas y se estropean o se rompen. Digamos que la primera fue un regalo, de alguien especial para mí. — Holanda dio un sorbo largo a su bebida, pensativo.

—¿Con especial a qué te refieres?

Holanda gruñó.

—Déjalo en especial, y no me interrumpas.

Dinamarca cerró la boca aun cuando se moría de ganas de preguntar. A medida que Holanda fue relatándole todo lo relacionado con la bufanda, él podía imaginárselo de joven, con ella al cuello. ¿Quién fue el que se la regaló? Ya había descartado a Bélgica. Si no era un país bien pudo haber sido cualquiera de sus reyes, pero…

Mirándole mientras hablaba, Dinamarca se fijó en las expresiones de su amigo, en la caída de sus ojos, y la tersura de sus labios. Sabía que no estaba cómodo diciéndoselo, aunque fuese a medias. Asumió que, por nimio que pareciese el asunto, aquello era muy importante para él. Dinamarca era ruidoso y a veces parecía despistado, pero no era tonto. Ese alguien especial, era alguien a quién Holanda quería mucho. El porqué no quería decirle quién era se le escapaba, pero presionarlo sería mala idea. Sabía por experiencia que había cosas que era mejor dejarlas enterradas en el pasado.

Pasaron la noche juntos, aunque inicialmente no lo hubiesen planeado. Pero estaban libres, eran hombres y tenían ganas y preferían eso a gastarse dinero en putas. De hecho, más que casualidad, fue un acuerdo silencioso. Incluso hicieron la cena aunque fuesen las tantas de la madrugada. También fumaron del mismo cigarro después de hacerlo.

—Siento curiosidad, iHolland/i

Dinamarca ya se había tumbado de nuevo boca abajo y medio dormitaba. La sábana apenas le tapaba el cuerpo pero no es como si es fuera muy importante. Holanda acababa de salir de la ducha y se estaba secando el pelo, sentado en el borde de la cama, de espaldas a Dinamarca.

—¿Qué pasa?

—He estado pensando en todo lo que me dijiste…

Holanda suspiró, casi gruñendo pero no se volvió para mirarle.

— Y eso incluía que no harías más preguntas.

—No voy a preguntar nada, sólo es una reflexión. — protestó Dinamarca, incorporándose, observando la espalda de su amigo. —Estaba pensando… — volvió a repetir, más serio y con un tono de voz más bajo. — en por qué no te has declarado.

Dinamarca seguía sin saber de la persona misteriosa que le diese la primera bufanda a Holanda pero si conocía gran parte de la historia y por ende, se preguntaba por qué no le había dicho al dichoso lo que sentía. Si hubiese sido un humano, Holanda se lo habría aclarado y ya está, pero al no contestarle, Dinamarca asumió que se trataba de un país. Y que ese país seguía existiendo.

Holanda de nuevo no le dijo nada. Terminó de secarse el cabello, se puso el pijama y se metió a la cama. Tan sólo le espetó que se durmiera de una vez, que mañana tenían trabajo que hacer. Al día siguiente estaba proyectada una reunión en Bruselas, con todos los miembros de la Unión Europea, y no podían faltar. No es que estuviera muy lejos, pero si querían llegar, tenían que salir pronto. Por culpa de eso, Dinamarca no obtuvo su respuesta. Otra vez.

* * *

><p>Pero eso no significaba que no lo intentase más de la cuenta.<p>

—¡Venga, hombre, dímelo, si no pasa nada!

—¡Por última vez, no!

Las voces se oían por todo el pasillo. Naciones cualesquiera podían escuchar la conversación, sin entender nada de ella. Holanda había salido rápido de la sala de juntas, detrás de unos cuantos. Pero no contó con que Dinamarca seguiría con su tabarra.

—¡¿Qué te cuesta? ¡Anda!, no se lo diré a nadie, de verdad. — Dinamarca continuaba suplicando en cierta forma, para obtener el nombre del misterioso amor escondido de Holanda.

Este último se detuvo al final del pasillo y le encaró, hastiado, espetándole un montón de cosas sobre la razón primordial por la que no debería haberle dicho nada. Su bufanda era suya y de nadie más, poco importaba el origen de esta o lo que fuese. Añadió que no volvería a dejarle desayunar en su casa como no cerrase la boca ipso facto.

Aquella discusión atrajo la atención de muchos, tanto, que hasta algunos se acercaron para ver si iban a llegar a las manos. España entre ellos, aunque fue el único que se atrevió a acercarse del todo.

—Ey, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritáis?

Tanto uno como el otro maldijeron para sus adentro, Holanda por dejarse llevar al son de las palabras de Dinamarca delante de todos y Dinamarca por ser interrumpido. España los miró con ojos curiosos, era también bastante cotilla y marujón y no se perdía un chisme si podía. Holanda gruñó, le miró y soltó a Dinamarca, al que tenía sujeto del brazo. Este se lo frotó para calmar el dolor y le echó un ojo a España, inquisidor.

—Por nada, es que mi mal amigo no quiere decirme una tontería, se pone hecho una fiera, ya ves. — le dio un pequeño empujoncito a Holanda, el cual se cruzó de brazos, molesto.

—Mira quién fue a hablar. — ambos se fulminaron brevemente con la mirada durante unos instantes, hasta que España volvió a hablar.

— Y, ¿qué es eso que no le quieres decir? — sonaba demasiado curioso. Y aunque se lo había preguntado a Holanda, fue Dinamarca el que respondió por él, antes de tiempo.

—¡Su bufanda! ¡Como si fuera tan complicado decirme quién se la dio! ¡Ni que fuera secreto de Estado!

—iDenmark…/i — Holanda se tensó, medio furioso. No, eso no.

España abrió la boca y ladeó la cabeza. Luego se echó a reír como si fuera algo de lo que reírse aun cuando Holanda y Dinamarca hubiesen estado a punto de pelearse a puño limpio.

—Pero si eso no es nada. — dijo España al dejar de reír. — Si es por eso… se la di yo, no es ningún secreto, como tú dices. —de nuevo los miró a ambos, sonriente. — Aunque esa no es la de verdad, realmente… quiero decir, la primera fue de hace mucho, mucho tiempo y…

Pero no pudo continuar con su explicación, porque de repente Dinamarca había abierto la boca y los ojos, conformando una expresión de pura sorpresa. Balbuceaba. Y señalaba con aspavientos entrecortados. Holanda chasqueó la lengua. Se había ido todo a la mierda.

—Woe… tú… eras tú… ¡tú! — Dinamarca exclamó, casi zarandeando a España por los hombros.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? — España parpadeó confuso. Antes de que pudiera averiguar el por qué de la reacción de Dinamarca, Holanda ya había atrapado a este último, arrastrándolo fuera de su alcance.

—¡Eh, que haces! ¡Suelta! —Dinamarca protestó al verse lejos de su fuente de información. Se revolvió, pero Holanda era igual de fuerte que él.

No se logró soltar de su amigo hasta que este no lo hizo por si mismo, una vez salieron a la calle. Soplaba viento frío del oeste y el sol brillaba. A su alrededor todo era claxon de coches y bullicio, nadie podría oírles si no estaban cerca. Holanda tomó aire para calmarse y lo encaró, severo. Pero no dijo nada. Dinamarca respiraba deprisa y entrecortado, esperando.

—Joder, tío… — Dinamarca se pasó la mano por el pelo, bufando.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No, nada. — eso era ironía. — Sólo que sigo sin entender qué te pasa, ¿de qué tienes miedo?

Holanda desvió la vista hacia la carretera llena de coches, como ausente. No, él no tenía idea. No era simple miedo, siempre había sido algo más.

—No tengo miedo, iDen/i… es más complicado que eso.

Dinamarca se acercó, despacio, hasta él, cruzando los brazos y con una mueca de condescendencia. Había captado el tono de su voz, un todo débil y sutil que le indicaba lo derrotado que se sentía Holanda. ¿Derrotado? No, otra cosa.

—Pues explícamelo, debo de ser tan tonto como Noruega me pinta, porque no te entiendo. — suspiró. — ¿Por qué no le dices nada?

Los segundos pesados que le siguieron a esa pregunta fueron los más angustiantes que recordaba haber tenido con él. No tenía idea de qué contestar en realidad. ¿Cómo decirle? ¿Cómo explicarle una historia de siglos en diez minutos?

—Porque no tengo nada que decirle, aquello, fuese lo que fuese que tuvimos, se esfumó el día que le declaré la guerra para independizarme de él, no vale la pena desenterrar nada de eso.

Mentía, se estaba mintiendo a si mismo. La bufanda que llevaba al cuello le apretaba cuando escupía esas falacias. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa le quedaba sino aferrarse a eso, a una mentira?

—¿Cómo que no? Son sentimientos, te están haciendo daño, iHolland/i.

—Por Dios, ¿no lo entiendes? — Holanda volvió a mirarlo, más seco, más duro, pero también débil. — No tiene sentido, ¡fue hace tanto tiempo que no lo tiene! — se dio cuenta de que volvía a casi gritar, así que bajó el tono. — Lo que sintamos ahora no tiene nada que ver, además… tú le ves, España anda pegado a las faldas de Romano…

—También te celas, que divertido.

Holanda le empujó con el hombro y echó a andar por la calle, molesto. Dinamarca le siguió, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. Sabía que se había pasado un poco pero también que Holanda estaba más enfadado consigo que con él. Se quedó callado durante todo el camino, hasta llegar a la puerta del hotel donde se hospedaban.

—No, no es divertido, ¿sabes? Sí, acertaste algo.

—¿El qué?

—Que me hace daño, todo esto, y tú también, así que te agradecería que no sacases más el tema.

Dinamarca entendía ese dolor. Le hubiese gustado seguir hablando, lo mejor que podía hacer era sacarle ese veneno a Holanda pero, era demasiado dolor junto. Además, sólo existía una persona que pudiese eliminarlo del todo, aunque fuese de la peor manera.

Se despidieron en el ascensor del hotel. Cada uno estaba en un piso diferente y después de un día de trabajo y peleas, les apetecía más irse a la cama que al bar. Igual Holanda no habría ido. Bastante tenía y lo que no quería hacer era emborracharse, dando la mala impresión de estar ahogando sus penas en alcohol.

Sin embargo, Holanda no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de olvidarse de todo aquello. No sabía exactamente la hora que era, puesto que nada más llegar a su habitación se había tumbado en la cama a gastar todo su paquete de cigarrillos. Así que cuando llamaron a la puerta, él se levantó con reticencia, como si fuera de madrugada cuando en realidad sólo rozaban las cinco y cuarto de la tarde. Se había quitado la bufanda y desabrochado algunos botones de la camisa por culpa de la calefacción central del cuarto. Pensó que el que llamaba era Dinamarca, o su hermana o el servicio de habitaciones. Pero no era ninguno de ellos. Nunca en su vida pensó que llegaría a quedarse sin habla al verlo.

—Ey, hola.

Al abrir la puerta, le golpeó una enorme sonrisa extrovertida y brillante, sincera y cálida y unos ojos verdes que podría haber reconocido hasta en sueños. Era España. Holanda quiso cerrarle la puerta en las narices pero se quitó el cigarro de los labios y exhaló humo hacia la derecha, sin abrir mucho la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres? — sonó demasiado ronco, demasiado irritado, demasiado hostil. España lo percibió pero se hizo el tonto, como casi siempre.

—Ah, sólo saber si estabas bien, ya sabes, te fuiste arrastrando a Dinamarca, todos pensamos que…

—No, está bien, no nos peleamos si es lo que te preocupaba, hasta luego. — y con toda la intención del mundo de cerrar, se metió para adentro, empujando la hoja. Sin embargo, España metió el brazo en la rendija e impidió que la hoja se cerrara. — Mira, no estoy de humor, vete.

— ¿Es por lo que dije? — España parecía inquieto, como si se sintiese culpable de eso. Al mismo tiempo que preguntaba, hizo que se abriese más la puerta. — Si es por eso entonces me disculpo.

Holanda frunció el ceño. No, idiota, pensó. Es por ti, sólo que tú no lo ves nunca.

—No es por eso. — Holanda trató asimismo de cerrar.

—Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no querías decirle que fue un regalo mío? — España forcejeó y volvió a abrir, quedándose quieto y mirándole con esos ojos suyos que denotaban aflicción. — ¿Te avergüenzas de eso, de lo que pasó?

Con "eso", Holanda asumió que se refería a la relación que tuvieron en esa época tan lejana y casi olvidada a ojos de los demás. Actualmente todo el mundo sabía que algo habían tenido pero no era algo que la gente comentara demasiado, había otras cosas más jugosas que un corto romance entre dos países en el siglo dieciséis.

— ¿Debería avergonzarme? — Holanda alzó una ceja y de nuevo trató de cerrar, sin éxito. España ya casi había metido el cuerpo en la habitación y respiraba con esfuerzo.

— ¡No, por Dios! — y de hecho, España logró colarse en el cuarto segundos después, gracias a su vehemente esfuerzo por saber la verdad tras todo el asunto. —Si no es eso tampoco entonces… — España suspiró. Ahora se mostraba abatido, preocupado, flojo y desanimado. No quedaba nada de esa sonrisa con la que le había saludado momentos atrás. — es que no me has perdonado todavía.

Silencio. Ahora sí, la verdad. Las cartas sobre la mesa. Holanda lo observó y a su vez España a Holanda. Cada uno de los dos podía palpar la tensión del otro, saborear sus recuerdos y oler la tristeza de aquellos años. Todos y cada uno de aquellos horribles ochenta años de guerra. Era simple y conciso. Una historia normal.

España había perdido la guerra, había intentado retener a Holanda consigo a la fuerza para que pudiesen estar juntos siempre. Holanda en cambio, además de los motivos personales, consideraba que prefería vivir aparte, él solo y sí quedarse con él en lugar de estar bajo su techo. Era un hecho que no soportaba su mandato. Se había independizado por una razón muy coherente, sólo que España no lo había querido ver.

Al terminar la guerra, España se había arrepentido de todo aquel conflicto y le había enviado una nota y la primera bufanda. Holanda había interpretado bien el mensaje pero no había aceptado el regalo por el perdón. Eso era lo que España no sabía y no comprendía. Y era lo que Holanda iba a explicarle ahí y ahora, después de años y años.

—No, no te he perdonado.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no sirve de nada que los demás te perdonen, si no te perdonas antes a ti mismo.

—Holanda…

Era cierto, España no se había perdona todavía por aquello, ni por muchas otras cosas. Su vida había ido cuesta abajo desde que perdiese la guerra en Flandes y no sabía a qué achacarlo exactamente. Quería pensar que todo era un cúmulo de mala suerte, pero la mala suerte parecía estar hilándose demasiado.

España suspiró, parecía que al menos había sacado algo en claro, aunque no fuese algo bueno. Sabía de esa animosidad, la notaba siempre aunque no lo demostrase. Tanto en las juntas, como fuera, en el fútbol y en la calle, en todas partes. No cabía duda de que aún le odiaba, y eso le ponía triste, le hacía sentir desdichado. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, sin saber qué más decir. No es como si pudiera arreglarlo ahora con más palabras. Ya sabía… espera. No, no lo sabía. No sabía entonces por qué…

—¿Por qué la llevas? — le salió la voz débil, un hilillo tenue que apenas se oyó. Holanda de hecho no lo hizo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué la llevas?, la bufanda. — Le miró a los ojos esta vez, profundamente, no curioso, no interesado y para nada tímido. Era muy importante para él ese asunto. Si Holanda no llevaba la bufanda por perdón, entonces había otro motivo detrás.

Holanda no le respondió en ese momento, ni en el minuto siguiente. Se quedó allí, quieto, delante de él, mirándolo, como si la respuesta estuviese escrita en la frente de España. Se oyeron voces en el pasillo. Holanda se movió entonces, sinuoso, esquivando ligeramente a España, rozándole el brazo sin querer con el suyo. Cerró la puerta antes de que nadie alcanzase a verlos. En todo ese instante, no habló, no dio muestras de pensar una respuesta. No necesitaba pensar una respuesta, llevaba sabiéndola siglos. España se ladeó para verlo, estaba esperando. No, no decía nada. Eso dolía. Pero había cerrado la puerta sin echarlo. Eso tenía que significar algo, ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

—Te quiero… — fue un susurro, uno muy bajo. Uno tan bajo que más bien pareció la proyección de un pensamiento en lugar de palabras.

—¿Cómo dic…?

—Porque te quiero. — a la segunda vez lo dijo más alto. Nada más hacerlo apoyó la frente en la puerta, suspirando y queriendo maldecir a alguien. A Dinamarca, por ejemplo, por propiciar todo el encuentro. — Llevo la jodida bufanda porque te quiero y porque ni siquiera una guerra de ochenta años me hizo dejar de sentir eso.

¿Sabes?, -Holanda pensó el resto del discurso, sin decírselo-, siempre que se me rompía o estropeaba iba corriendo a que me hiciesen otra igual a la primera, así podía pensar que tenía algo de ti, algo bueno después de las batallas y los recuerdos sumergidos en sangre. No me importaba que ya no me mirases igual que antes, que me considerases un traidor. La bufanda representaba todo lo bueno que tuvimos y perdimos, el perdón que buscabas y el que yo no quería darte. Es difícil, claro que lo es, también lo fue para ti, ¿crees que no lo sé?

Su verborrea mental se detuvo en seco al oírlo. Se esperaba que todo hubiese acabado ahí mismo, con la más tonta declaración que había oído en su vida. Holanda siseó, sin darse la vuelta.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? — oyó la voz apagada de España, amortiguada. No se movió.

—¿Para qué? No habría cambiado nada. — Mentira, era otra mentira. España mismo se lo rebatió enseguida, bufando como si el inteligente fuera él, aunque de hecho lo era.

— Claro que sí, lo habría cambiado todo. — Holanda se dio la vuelta y le miró, escéptico. No se lo creía. Nunca le creía. — ¿Qué? Es verdad…

Se calló al verle abrir la puerta. Vale, ahora sí iba a echarle. España se echó para atrás, como un niño caprichoso que no quiere salir del parque de juegos. Holanda suspiró, exasperado.

—Ya te he dicho lo que querías saber, ahora sí, lárgate y déjame tranquilo, ¿quieres?

España frunció el entrecejo también e hinchó las mejillas, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos más.

— No, no quiero.

—Joder, que cabezota… — España tendría que haberse atado a algún sitio porque Holanda, de dos zancadas, le alcanzó, le sujetó del cuello de la camisa y le arrastró hasta el umbral, como quién arrastra sacos de plumas.

—¡Pero no quiero irme! — España se aferró al marco de la puerta y al brazo de Holanda antes de que le sacase por completo y cerrase la puerta.

—¡Mierda, Antonio, suelta!

—¡Que no!

—¡Repito que ya te dije todo, maldita sea, ¿por qué no?

—¡Por que yo también te quiero!

Cayeron al suelo. Holanda se había soltado de la puerta al mismo tiempo que lo hacía España del marco. El resultado fue una estrepitosa, tonta y nada honorable caída que una señora de la limpieza contempló por pura casualidad. España había terminado tendido de bruces, atravesando el pasillo y Holanda de rodillas junto a su puerta. Daba gracias de no haberse caído encima del idiota que ahora se disculpaba entre risas con la preocupada empleada. Mientras esto pasaba, él se metió discretamente a su habitación, olvidando deliberadamente cerrar la puerta. Tomó un cigarrillo y lo prendió, sentándose, pensativo, en el borde de la cama, chupando largamente una calada. Las cosas cambiaban así. Siempre pensó que no sería correspondido. Aunque no quería fiarse de su palabra, no del todo.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Debería decir algo más? ¿Asentir, charlar, invitarle a cenar fuera? ¿Debería besarlo, llevárselo a la cama?

Uff.

—¿Holanda? ¿Puedo pasar? — Holanda levantó la vista y vio a España asomado por el quicio que había dejado abierto a propósito. Chasqueó la lengua, realmente España o era tonto o se lo hacía muy bien. Decidió no elegir ninguna de las dos opciones.

—Si no pudieras, habría cerrado y echado el pestillo, idiota.

Oyó la risita de España, sus pasos al acercarse, la puerta cerrándose. Ahora lo tenía más cerca aunque no era algo que le turbase realmente. Únicamente quedaba la cuestión que martilleaba en su cabeza. ¿Qué hacer?

—¿Y bien?

Hacía calor. ¿Por qué hacía tanto calor? Así no podía pensar bien.

—¿Bien qué?

España, sin mediar más palabra que ese "¿y bien?", se sentó en su regazo y le abrazó el cuello, acurrucándose como si lo llevase haciendo eso todos los días de su vida. Holanda se tensó.

—¿Qué mierda haces?

España ronroneó juguetón y rió, irguiéndose un poco y revolviéndole el pelo, haciendo un desastre.

—Venga, acabamos de confesarnos, déjame ser cariñoso contigo, ¿eh?

—Nunca dije que… — Holanda arrugó la nariz. — No asumas cosas por tu cuenta. No estamos saliendo. — se levantó, haciendo que España también lo hiciera contra su voluntad. No eran humanos normales, sus vidas no daban para eso.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? — sonó más a protesta que a pregunta.

Durante los cinco minutos siguientes, Holanda se paseó por el cuarto, con España pisándole los talones, mientras le enumeraba las mil y una razones que tenía para no iniciar una relación seria con nadie y menos con otro país.

Holanda aplastó el tercer cigarrillo en el cenicero y se sentó de nuevo en el borde de la cama, cansado de todo. No había sido un día fácil, la verdad, y España no le estaba ayudando. No sabía que hacer. No sabía nada ya. Mientras pensaba eso, masajeándose la frente, notó de nuevo que España se acurrucaba en sus brazos, pero más calmado y silencioso. Esta vez Holanda no lo rechazó. Rodeó su espalda con un brazo y le acarició el pelo, callado. No recordaba que España fuera tan "pasivo" aunque teniendo en cuenta todo lo que le había pasado, lo consideraba ya un achaque al carácter que había desarrollado a lo largo de ese tiempo.

—¿Y ahora qué? — Holanda formuló la pregunta que llevaba todo ese tiempo rondando por su cabeza.

España le miró, y sonrió.

—Ahora… podemos quedarnos aquí hasta mañana. — Holanda pensó que exageraba, era todavía temprano por la tarde. — retozando como conejos en celo.

España se rió de su propio chiste, consiguiendo que Holanda bufara y se lo quitara de encima. España consiguió no tambalearse, aun riéndose. Se subió a la cama y se tumbó, estirando los brazos.

—Pasas demasiado tiempo con Francia, ¿lo sabías? — Holanda se levantó con algo de lentitud, desabotonándose de igual manera los botones de la camisa. Calor, mucho calor. Pero no había dicho que no.

—¿Tu crees?— España volvió a reír. — ¿Estás celoso de eso?

—No digas bobadas.

España se incorporó, quedando sentado, al ver que Holanda se terminaba de quitar la prenda superior. Pequeñas perlas de sudor se deslizaban por su cuello, también por la espalda. Le dieron enormes ganas de morderlo. Holanda se tomó su tiempo, dejando la camisa sobre el respaldo de una silla, reuniéndose con España incluso después de haber abierto la ventana de la terraza. Se oyó un silbido, el cual ignoró.

—Entonces, ¿recordamos los viejos tiempos? — preguntó España, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa.

Holanda, al lado, entreabrió los labios para replicar. Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo, le sujetó suavemente de la muñeca y le hizo echarse, colocándose sobre su cuerpo.

—No. — negó en voz baja, antes de robarle el primer beso de la tarde y la noche. Holanda se asombró por lo mal que recordaba como eran los labios de España. Anotó mentalmente solucionar ese detalle. — prefiero hacer otros nuevos.

—Es buena idea.

Y mientras Holanda comenzaba besándole el cuello, la bufanda, silenciosa como sólo podía ser una bufanda, reposaba sobre una silla lejana al otro lado de la habitación, testigo mudo del final de su propia historia.

* * *

><p><em>Y he aquí el final. Sí, simple y tonto, hasta predecible diría yo. Pero mi cerebro no daba para idear una razón mejor aunque me han llegado a sugerir algunas muy buenas. Siento haber tardado tanto, uno ya sabe cómo son las fiestas navideñas, que no te dejan tiempo para nada.<em>

_No sé si terminó de quedar bien, ¿qué opinan?_

**Sam.w2.0:** ewe, el autor hace lo que le sale de ahí, para eso es el autor 8D. Bueno, espero que te gustase el final entonces.

Un saludo~

**Moonplata:** No lo fue, ya ves XD. Gracias por el review. Un saludo~

**B.:** la bufanda en realidad podría salir de demasiados sitios, yo sólo le he dado un origen posible, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Hehe, gracias, a decir verdad mi headcanon no suele coincidir con mucha gente, siendo que me baso en la historia pura y dura. Espero que te gustase el final de la historia.

Un saludo~

**o-o-Nekoi-o-o :** Pues, sí te digo que quiero escribir más fics de ellos… -aunque de momento lo voy a dejar aparcado, tengo otros pendientes-. Me alegro de que te gustara y te hiciera feliz leerlo. Sé que tardé mucho en actualizar, pero espero que la demora compense. Muchas gracias 3

Un saludo~

**Suzume Mizuno:** Yep, aquí dejé el segundo y último. Quise hacerlo así desde el principio, no podía ir empezando fics largos cada dos por tres, que ya tengo dos y… uff, mata XD. La historia de la bufanda era muy simple al final XD, no sé ni como nadie lo planteó. Gracias

Un saludo~

**DarkCat14 :** Muchas gracias 3 me alegro de que te gustase. Sí, a veces uno o estalla o… estalla XD. Un saludo~

**Roronoa Yuria :** ¿Sabes? Soy de esas fanfickers que saben que aunque el fic vaya de una pareja, eso no limita para que los personajes no interactúen con otros. Además, chibimano es amor, se mire por dónde se mire . Mi dominio de la historia se resume en leer libros y a veces Wikipedia, aunque no sea bueno hacer eso, sí ayuda a esbozar cosas. No es nada genial lo que hago XD cualquier lo puede hacer. Ya quisiera hacer AU de calidad como tú. Mi idea es, no atiborrar el fandom, pero si ir llenándolo poco a poco de fics buenos. Tenemos que esforzarnos todos en eso. Y te exijo que em digas las palabras que no entiendes XD a ver si hay alguien más pero es tímido y se lo calla. Lo de Cuba fue una mención, realmente tendría que mirarlo.

Ay, espero que te gustase el final. Un saludo~

**kukiol :** Miraré eso que dices. Realmente, si soy sincera y todo el rollo, aun no he encontrado una forma que me guste para escribir. Llevo como año y medio probando diferentes formas y estilos y todavía ando perdidita XD. Pero se agradecen los comentarios con disgustos y fallos, me ayudan a mejorar. Ale, ya me dirás qué te pareció el final ^^

Un saludo~


End file.
